Fire Emblem Awakening High School: Lovely Injuries
by Leatherface187
Summary: The 2nd generation of Fire Emblem Awakening are re-imagined as High Schoolers, through the POV of Noire. Noire will be trying to cope through the struggles of high school life with her best friend Nah and her lovable sister Morgan by her side, all while love traverses through the halls. This will be loosely based on some of the support conversations in the game.
1. Chapter 1 - Great Way To Start The Day

"Morgan stop running so fast! We aren't gonna be late! Why do you need to go this early!?" I yell as she continues to make her way towards the school as if trying to leave me behind.

"C'mon Noire learn to keep up!" My hard-headed sister replied.

My name is Noire, and that is my thick-headed yet loveable sister Morgan. Despite her unnecessary amount of energy and constant necessities to do things for no reason, I love her to death. Her overly excitable nature most would assume she gets from our mother, who is a little nuts in her own right. While our father is much calmer, I am not too much like him either, people make jokes that Morgan got both personalities, while I have none, but it doesn't bother me, much.

"If you don't hurry you're gonna get left behind!" Morgan yells back at me, as if she wasn't already doing so.

I let out a sigh and begin running after her, she is a quite a distance away but she was still clear in my vision, for some reason she felt the need to rush out the door this morning, and since Father wants us to walk to and from school together, that means she was rushing me just as fast, I didn't even get to tie one of my shoes.

Suddenly I see Morgan stop in her tracks; with a confused look on my face I observe her actions as it looks like she was looking for someone. Did she want to meet up with somebody?

Just as quickly as I could question her, I quickly got my answer, in the distance I see our friend Owain rounding the corner of the street heading near the direction of my sly sister. She has had the biggest crush on Owain since as long as I can remember, I guess she learned his route to school and wanted to intercept him on his way over. I know better than to try to ruin a good thing, they greet each other and I stop running. When Owain turns his head Morgan looks to me, I give her a head nod and a smile, she gives me the smile back, I know when its right to be left behind.

The two of them walk off together in the direction of the school, the lack there of considering that we were almost there to begin with, but now I have the chance to catch my breath. A few minutes pass as I see Owain and Morgan enter the school. I can see a few others entering the school as well.

"Hey Noire over here!" A familiar voice calls out to me.

I look to my left and spot my friend Nah waving and heading in my direction.

"What are you doing here so early?" Nah asks the perfectly valid question.

"Morgan of course, I guess Owain walks this early, so she wanted to catch him, so I was dragged along," I explain.

"That girl is something else, sometimes I wish I had her confidence, being as adorable as me you gotta be on constant alert." She replies. Nah's father is a priest, so she was raised rather strictly, but was granted the adorableness of her mother, while she was rather short and underdeveloped; she still garnered a decent amount of attention, and she knew that. Her state of mind along with her intelligence does make her somewhat of an enigma to be friends with.

"Well then let's get to class," Nah says.

I nod in agreement as the two of us walk up the steps to the entrance of our school, before I open the doors I feel some papers fly out of my backpack, as I turn I noticed it was never closed, another fault on Morgan rushing me out of the house, it's a miracle nothing fell out while I was being forced to run. I let out a sigh and took two steps toward the steps to walk down, and suddenly the untied shoe comes back to haunt me. Before I knew it I am tumbling down the steps which results in a very uncomfortable landing finished off with a searing pain in my ankle. I clutch at my ankle as I clench my teeth, trying to fight back the pain.

"Noire are you okay!?" Nah worryingly asks as she runs down the steps to assist me.

What a fantastic way to start my morning, that was the thought that lingered in my head.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Nurse's Regulars

"Okay Noire this is nothing serious, once we get that ankle wrapped up you will just have to go easy on applying pressure on it okay?" The School Nurse said. 

"O-Okay, thanks Nurse Aversa," I replied, looking down at my ankle. 

"Alright I'm going to go get the wraps," She says as she walks to the back room. I caress my ankle, incredibly frustrated. This is far from the first time I have been in the nurse's office, as a matter of fact sometimes it feels like I am in here more often than class. Accident prone I believe a few people called it. I can't really disagree with those statements though, these offices have become like a second home to me honestly. 

The first bell rang as I realize just how long I have been in here. I let out a sigh, but got some relief once I see Nah and Morgan enter the nurse's office. 

"Again Noire? Weren't you just in here not too long ago?" My ever caring sister asks. 

"Well I suppose my return was inevitable," I reply, her comments weren't exactly lifting my mood. 

"Take it easy Morgan; do you understand how hard it was for someone my size to help someone her size all the way to the nurse's office? Let her rest." Nah responded, she made a decent argument, she is definitely the shortest girl in the school, and I am a decent height, I do wonder how she does it sometimes. 

"I appreciate it Nah, but I will be fine, The Nurse said it's nothing note-worthy, I will be able to walk on it." I say, giving them some relief. 

They both give me the usual well wishes before returning to class. I appreciate having friends like them, always worrying about me, but I just hate having to be the one that needs to be worried about. 

"Noire, we are out of the wraps we need, I just made a call and some more we will be delivered soon." Nurse Aversa says, reentering the room. 

"Hmm, looks like I will be here for a while," I comment with a sigh. 

"Looks like," Nurse Aversa replies before returning to the back room, full of care as always. 

I am really beginning to hate being the one always getting hurt, I have been in this office more times than I can count, and each time I get more and more frustrated, but I don't know how to change it, and I don't know if I can. I may be thinking about it too much. I close my eyes to see if I can get some rest, but before I come close to drifting off, I hear the door swing open. 

"Wha!" I sit up quickly, surprised and startled. 

"Ah jeez, here again," Said a male voice, a figure lying down on the opposite side of the nurse's office. 

"Oh, Brady," I mumble under my breath. Brady is someone I never was really close too, despite knowing him since we were both kids. I never knew too much about him, just that both his parents are from some noble families of the sort, so he is supposed to have some impressive lineage, which has made him a target of many of the girls at this school. I never really understood this, he never seemed like the noble type, and isn't too much like his parents I have heard, but I don't know him too well personally so my word probably isn't the most reliable. 

"Eh? Someone ther-…oh Noire, didn't see yuh there, what you in for?" Brady asks. 

"Well um, I uh, tripped down the steps near the entrance and messed up my ankle," I reluctantly answer, this is at least one of the more embarrassing accidents to send me here. 

"How'd you do that? Shoelaces untied?" He asks sarcastically. 

"Just unlucky I guess," I have a slight awkward giggle, he also wasn't make me feel much better. 

"Well heck more dignified than me I'd say, I dinged my shoulder on the corner of one of the halls toying with Inigo, I gotta say, not my proudest moment," He explains. 

"Well these things do happen, but maybe you should be more careful, I have seen how the two of you act, maybe you guys should be a little less rough," I suggest, sometimes it is hard to tell whether or not those two are playing or not, but from what I have seen, Brady doesn't seem to be much of a fighter. 

"Well come now Noire give me a lil' credit here, if I can't handle a lil' slap box what can I handle?" He responds, he seems annoyed, but I can't tell if it's me or just how he is. 

"Okay Noire the wraps should be-…oh Brady you are here too, well looks like the gang is all here," Nurse Aversa says, seemingly out of nowhere. 

"Yea pleasure to see yuh too Nurse," Brady replies. 

"Well the wraps arrived Noire, I will be right back," Says Nurse Aversa. 

"O-Okay," I replied as she leaves the room. 

"Sheesh, this is a great way to start the day ain't it?" Brady says, moving to the nursing bed beside mine. 

"Uhh, I-I guess," I mumble, not expecting him to sit so close, I've never actually been this close to him, I notice a scar vertically on his eye, surprising to me, I wouldn't expect a nobleman to have any damages to the face. 

"Man I swear this is like the third time this month I have been stuck in this cell," Brady exclaims, out of seemingly nowhere. 

"R-really?" I ask in astonishment, he would be the last person I would expect to be hurt, let alone be hurt often, "…I know what that is like," my constant visits not being a topic of conversation I would want to bring up, but it felt like he could use the encouragement. 

"Hmm, you too huh? I understand, Severa and Inigo always call me accident prone and such," He says. 

I couldn't believe my ears, "Really?" 

"Alright Noire I'm gonna wrap you up and you can go back-er…go to class for the first time today," Nurse Aversa comes in, boosting my self-confidence as always. 

She begins wrapping my ankle and Brady lies back holding his bad shoulder, it seems like our conversation came to an abrupt end, what a shame. 

"Alright Noire you're free to go," Aversa says as she finishes. 

"T-Thank you Nurse Aversa," I reply, slowly stepping down and testing my ankle, seeing just how much pressure I can put on it, wincing slightly at the pain. 

"Take it easy now," Brady says, I didn't realize my wince was so loud, I feel slight embarrassment. 

"Well I'll see you later Brady," I say, not sure how to say goodbye, but I didn't wanna leave without saying anything. 

"Ight, catch yuh later Noire," Brady says, closing his eyes holding his shoulder. 

I leave the office clutching my backpack and easing on my ankle. Well this nurse visit certainly was…new.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Idea

"Alright Noire you are excused from gym class today, just have a seat on the bleachers over there." Says Coach Basillo.

"U-Understood," I reply as I partake in the walk of shame toward the bleachers.

"Will you be like this tomorrow as well?"

"I'm not sure yet," I reply, knowing full well how that must frustrate him.

He let out an irritated sigh, marked his clipboard, and continued to direct the rest of the students running. The bleachers have almost become my designated spot; it's a mystery how I am passing considering how often I'm benched due to some injury. I can see Nah and Morgan running, releasing a sigh knowing I can't be with them. Often times I get teased for being on the bench so often, some of the other girls think I fake it just to get out of class, which couldn't be further from the truth. However the one who treats me the worst is someone by the name of Severa. She always seems to have had something against, well most people, but me mostly, and I have no idea why.

When I have to sit on the bench I am usually by myself, this is where I tend to be left alone with my thoughts; my mind tends to drift off on various topics. What did Morgan and Owain talk about this morning, when does Morgan plan to confess, does Owain like her back, where Nah's unnatural strength comes from, why my father often seems afraid of my mother? All perfectly valid questions that require pondering.

At the moment however, my mind was stuck on the conversation I had in the nurse's office, what Brady was saying remained in my head. I wondered if he really was in the nurse's office a lot of the time, but how could I never notice, or how could this be the first time we had a conversation while in there together? Perhaps have I not been paying attention, still, I never did see his face up close like that before, the scar looked almost flattering, I wonder where it came from.

"You alright there?" A voice mutters.

"Huh!" I blurt out, forcibly sitting up, seeing Nah standing across from me with a confused look on her face.

"You were staring off into space, just making sure you were alive," She says bringing me back down to Earth.

"Well you know, deep in thoughts and such," I give an awkward laugh and place my hand behind my head; she did cause me to lose my train of thought however.

"Hmm, what were you thinking about?" My ever curious friend asks.

"Nah you better get to running if you want to have a chance of winning the meet tomorrow, you know practice is going to be twice as hard today!" Said Kjelle, running by. Kjelle is one of the scariest girls in the school. She is captain of both the Volleyball Team and The Track Team, the latter of the two Nah and our other friend Yarne is in. She is without a doubt the toughest girl in the school, thankfully though she isn't a bully about it, she is mostly really nice as long as you stay on her good side, she will treat you with complete respect. Plus she has never been in a fight because no one is stupid enough to get on her bad side.

"I gotta go, keep off that foot," Nah says before continuing her run.

While the rest of them finished, all the track members continued running for further practice. Morgan finishes her run and comes to sit beside me.

"Hiya Sis! How's the ankle?" Her bottomless amount of energy never ceases to amaze me.

"It doesn't hurt too much, but I don't know if I will be better tomorrow,"

"Well at least you will have the weekend to heal up, and you will be better by next week,"

"Hopefully…s-sorry for making you and Nah worry so often…"

"Where did that come from Noire?" I never seen Morgan with such a serious expression before, somewhat caught me off guard.

"N-Nothing, well how did things go with Owain this morning?" I ask, her face lit up with excitement, clearly it must have went well.

"It went great! I managed to make him laugh at least twice and he kept smiling, things seem to be going well," Morgan says with all the joy in the world.

"Well does he like you back?" I ask.

"I am still not sure, but I have an idea on how to find out,"

"What would that be?"

"I will make him take a few test types, just see if I can do a few things, then I will know for sure!" Only Morgan would want to implement a plan like that.

"Well I wish you luck," I never did care for Owain, he isn't a bad person, and I don't think he is bad for Morgan, but he just seems very…odd.

"You know Noire; there is still time for you to look for somebody, crushing on somebody can be joyful," From what I have heard, I wouldn't classify having a crush as a positive experience, but in Morgan's eyes everything seems to be positive, I wouldn't mind seeing things through her eyes one day.

"I told you Morgan, I don't do, love, and the sort, besides, no boy seems to like me,"

"I don't know Noire, you never know until you try," Morgan says before leaving to go talk with a few of her other friends.

Being alone I tried to return to my train of thought from before Nah's interruption, but I can't recall what I was thinking about, but thinking of Nah did put something in my head. Nah is on the track team, Morgan is a part of a book club, maybe I should join a club or a sport? That could be interesting, but the question is, what should I join?


	4. Chapter 4 - Recruitment

"What about the Robotics club?" Nah suggested as the two of stared at the list of school clubs.

"That's only for the smartest people in the school, plus isn't Laurent in there?" I reply.

"Oh please no, let's change the subject, okay what about the Soaring club?"

"I-I don't know anything about flying," I am beginning to see frustration grow on Nah's face, maybe me joining a club wasn't meant to be.

"Well jeez Noire we have gone down almost the entire list of clubs, I think all that's left is the Archery club," Nah says, sounded irritated as ever.

"Archery…m-maybe that can work," The idea entered my head, and I was realistically able to grasp the idea of me with a bow, and it didn't seem too farfetched.

"Eh? You mean you really want to join the Archery Club?"

"Well it isn't something I am too familiar with, but doesn't seem like the hardest thing in the world, and it could be fun," I try to think positively for a change.

"Well it certainly isn't my thing but if you think so."

"Nah please join it with me, I don't want to join a club alone and not knowing anyone, and Track ends pretty soon," I plead to my friend.

"I can't Noire, I told you, once track is over I try out for the swim team, besides have you seen those bows, they are almost bigger than me!" Nah makes a fair point.

"Sorry, I just really don't wanna go in alone," I knew this was going to be an issue, but my desire to join a club mirrored me wanting to bring someone along.

"I'm sorry too but there's nothing I can do," Nah handed me one of the Archery Club fliers, "I'm sure someone will join it with you, look I gotta go to practice, if I am late Kjelle will throw me over the field goal post," Nah says before heading to her track practice.

I look down at the flier, it says the club meets Fridays and Mondays, which means I still have until tomorrow to find someone to accompany me, but still my only other option is Morgan, and I am pretty sure those are her book club days. Still it won't hurt to ask.

"Noire! You ready to go home?" I overhear over my shoulder, it was Morgan.

"I was just thinking about you Morgan; I figured you'd be looking for Owain about now,"

"He always seems to elude me after school, I never know where he goes, I didn't get the chance to implement my tests yet,"

"Oh, I forgot about your special plans, well lets head home,"

The two of us reach the infernal steps that caused my ankle injury, I make my way down slowly, those things weren't going to get me twice in one day.

"Hey Morgan, would you be interested in joining the Archery Club?" I ask on our way home.

"Oooo Archery, sounds like fun, when are the days?" Morgan asks excitedly.

I let out a sigh knowing what the answer will be, "Mondays and Fridays."

"Noire you know those are my book clubs, what kind of member would I be if I abandoned them now," I couldn't help but feel guilty for asking knowing she would have to decline.

"I know Morgan, just I want to join, but not alone, plus I don't even know if I will do well."

"Well do you have anyone else in mind; I know Nah is involved with sports."

"I can't think of anyone, maybe I'll think of someone by tomorrow, I'll figure it out over a goodnight's sleep."

Once we arrive home I explain to my mother, whose name is Tharja, and my father, whose name is Robin, about my ankle. Mother gives me the death stare as she tends to do, not happy with her daughter's constant clumsiness, but my Father has long since accepted the fact and they were both happy to know it wasn't anything serious. Once our homework was done the four of us found ourselves at the dinner table.

"So Morgan, how are things going with that Owain boy?" Mother asks.

"Owain? Isn't that Lissa and Gaius's kid?" Asks Father.

"That's the one, and things are going great, it's only a matter of time before he falls into my trap!" Morgan excitedly answers.

"That's my girl, remember to never be afraid to pull out all the stops when pursuing the one you want, isn't that right Robin?" Mother says, slowly placing her hand on Fathers.

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Noire how was your day!? You know, other than hurting your ankle," Father asks quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, W-Well, I was thinking about joining the Archery Club at the school," I reply.

"Archery huh, that's new, what sparked the interest?" Father asks.

"Oh just, looking to try something new," I had no idea how to respond, truthfully I am not sure why I felt the need the join a club, or why I chose the Archery Club above all the rest, but my decision has been made and I will see it through.

"When are the days for that club?" Asked Mother.

"Mondays and Fridays,"

"Is that so, well then those days both you and your sister will be out late, hmmm, I guess me and your father will have quite a bit more alone time then hehe," My mother got one her signature scary looks on her face.

"Hehe…oh boy," My father got one of his signature scared looks on his face.

As I slept I thought of all the people I was friends with, the thought didn't last long. I didn't have a clue of who I could ask to join the Archery Club with me, I was debating on whether or not I truly wanted to join the club to begin with, I suppose not. I guess I will figure it out tomorrow.

The next morning Morgan was rushing me once again, however now I know the reason, before we left the house I managed to have my backpack zipped and both shoes tied. My ankle was feeling much better, but Nurse Aversa did want me to check back in once I arrive to school before going to class so she can do a check-up. I make it to school and manage to go up the steps with no issues, something I will no longer take for granted. Once I walk into the nurse's office I see Nurse Aversa talking with Brady, with his shoulder wrapped up.

"Oh Noire, since you're here I'll check you first since you're a sure thing," Says the Nurse.

"Well thanks for the well-wishes nurse," Brady says, irritated as always.

"H-How's the shoulder?" I ask, no idea why I felt the need to, or why I was nervous to ask.

"Oh this, nothing I can't deal with, I'll be fine," He replies, a cockier answer than expected.

I sit on the nurse's bed and she examines my ankle, pulling, rotating, and asking me where it hurts, I was doing better than I had expected.

"Well you aren't at one hundred percent, but you are cleared, you should be good by next week," Nurse Aversa explains.

"Phew, t-thanks Nurse Aversa," I reply in relief.

"Brady I have some stuff in the back for you I will be back shortly," She says before returning the eternal fortress that is her back room.

As I turn to go to class, I stop in the doorway, another idea came to mind, doubting its plausibility, but decided to give it a shot anyway.

"B…Brady?" I ask.

"Heh? What is it Noire?" He asks.

"W-W…Would you like to join the Archery Club with me?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Anticipation

"Eh? Archery Club, why would I join that?" Asked a confused Brady.

"Um, w-well, yuh see, I was looking to join the Archery Club, b-but I didn't want to join it alone, and most of my friends all had their own after school clubs and sports and such, so I was wondering if you might want to join it with me," My question somehow managed to become a confession of some sort, I never meant this question to be so difficult to ask.

"So if I don't go wit yuh to join the club you won't join at all?" Brady managed to figure that out pretty quickly.

"…yes," I reply simply nodding my head, not something I am proud to admit, but I don't think I'd be able to survive having to be there without anyone I know.

"Sure."

"Come again?"

"Why not, I'd be helpin' you out, I ain't busy after school, and plus learning how to wield a bow may be useful, something new I can add to my arsenal," I couldn't believe me ears; Brady just seemed full of surprises.

"T-Thank you Brady, I owe you big time," I reply, grinning ear to ear.

"When are the days?" He asks.

"Fridays and Mondays, so we need to meet after school today,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

"Okay Brady, sit up here and we'll check out that shoulder of yours," Nurse Aversa says, practically teleporting into the room in her traditional fashion.

"Okay okay," Brady utters while sitting on the nurse bed, "Alright I'll catch yuh after school Noire."

"See you later Brady," I say before heading towards class, I could barely contain my excitement. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough; I quickly made my way toward the class room to talk to Nah and Morgan before class started.

"Brady huh? I didn't know you two were friends," Nah says after I give the good news.

"W-Well we aren't close friends, but we've known each other for a long time, and we were talking yesterday while I was in the nurse's office. Since we ran back into each other this morning it seemed like a good idea," I explain.

"Well either way I'm happy that you are finally willing to join the Club Noire, and since Brady is going to join it with you, don't forget that talk we had in gym yesterday," Morgan said with a wink.

"N-No, Morgan c'mon don't think those things," I grow a slight red. It was hardly a talk, it was practically two sentences, Morgan's memories could use a few holes every now and then.

"Wait don't leave me out, what were you two discussing?" Nah asks, desperate to learn the details.

"Who's ready for some economics!?" The Professor suddenly arrived signaling the beginning of class, the students all scattered to their seats.

"Hello Professor Anna!" The entire class says in unison, as we must every morning.

"Remember the motto class: Econ is life!" Says the money savvy Professor.

The day continued like any other one, once gym came around I was able to participate this time around, but my ankle still didn't feel the greatest. Morgan and I both sat on the bleachers while Nah did her training with Kjelle, their final track meet was today so all of their hard work would come to fruition on this day. Morgan continued giving unnecessary suggestive questions about how I am bringing Brady with me to join the Archery Club, but simply bringing up Owain quickly derailed the conversation onto her love life.

Amidst the normal classes and dealing with Morgan's over active imagination all day, the day finally came to an end, and Morgan and I were spending our final minutes with one another before she leaves for her book club and I start to look for Brady.

"…then I turn around a poof, it's around the same time after school every day, Owain just suddenly disappears without a trace," Morgan explains.

"Well have you tried asking around? See if anyone else knows where he goes?" I suggest.

"And let the whole world know I like him? Never!" Morgan exclaims.

"At this point it feels like everyone but Owain knows," I mutter under my breath.

"You say something Noire?"

"O-Oh nothing sister hehe!"

"But alas, you continually manage to escape my grasp, despite all my efforts," The two of us overhear a set of voices coming in our direction.

"Blasts cut it out already, you're starting to get on my last nerve!" Another voice says.

"Can you two can it?! I swear its everyday with this crap," A more familiar sounding voice says.

Both of us turn around to spot Brady, Severa, and the third member of their group Inigo, walking towards our direction.

"Ah, I'll leave you to your spoils," Morgan whispers to me before rushing to her book club.

"Ah! Wait-…what does that even mean?" Before the words can escape my lips she was gone. I knew I couldn't keep her by me for much longer, but I didn't expect to run into Severa, especially without any support.

"Oh well if it isn't Noire," Severa says, smug as ever.

"H-Hi Severa," I reluctantly reply.

"Ah, so this is the beauty who is going to show our Brady the art of the bow," Inigo says, I had absolutely no idea how to respond to that.

"Beauty, as if, and why is it that you want Brady to be apart of some Archery Club, what's your agenda?" Severa asks.

"A-Agenda?! I-I don't-" I mutter.

"Take it easy Severa, no need to get all testy," Brady finally speaks, easing my punishment.

"But Brady? Since when have you ever wanted to do Archery?" She questions.

"Since probably about this mornin', look I want to join cause it's somethin' I wanna try out, no more no less," Brady explains.

"Well…Fine, Inigo let's go home!" Severa says, always asking with the upmost kindness.

"Ah, well Noire take good care of our Brady as he is quite fragile," Inigo says.

"Keep talking and I'll show you who's fragile!" Brady exclaims.

"Precisely what I'm afraid of friend," Inigo says before he and Severa walk off.

"Certainly a lively bunch ain't we?" Brady says.

"If that's what you wanna call it," I reply, finally able to get a word in.

"Well we going?" He asks.

"Y-Yes," I utter has we head towards the Archery Club.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cheers

Dear Archery Club Members,  
Club activities will be postponed until after the Track Meet taking place in the stadium, go support your fellow students and watch the Track Meet. Return here to begin club activities.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Stahl

"What kind of crap is this?" Brady asks as we read the letter on the club door.

"W-Well let's just go watch the track meet, we can come back when it's over, and I have a few friends running today, it could be fun," I try to liven Brady's mood, the last thing I wanted was him possibly backing out.

"Pfff, well if you insist, I just didn't plan on bein' out this long," Brady says to my relief, one piece of weight off my shoulders.

The two of us begin to make our way towards the track. Being alongside Brady here in comparison to when we spoke in the Nurse's office, the vibe I was getting seemed, different. While his speech hadn't changed, his demeanor seemed different, something about him wasn't the same as it was the previous day, but I can't seem to pinpoint what's different, or why he's different.

"Noire," Brady says, disrupting my thoughts.

"What is it?"

"I'm looking forward to being in this club with you,"

That sentence came completely out of nowhere, I was actually at a loss for words when I heard it, I had absolutely no idea how to respond.

"I mean I could use the knowledge on how to use a bow, I would become even more hardcore!" Brady says with a cheesy smile.

"I see…" Was all I could say, his demeanor changed once again, I can't seem to read him.

"Noire you got a fever or somethin', you're lookin' a little red," Brady asked.

"Wha-I am?!" I utter, quickly shaking my head trying to return my face to its usual pale self. I have always been very pale so when I turn red it is extra obvious, and it doesn't help that I can't control it, or know why it happens.

Brady gives a little laugh, a laugh that sounds like nothing I have ever heard before, his usual attitude and way of speaking seemed so different compared to the laugh he just had, it seemed, genuine.

We arrive at the track meet to see that it had already started; however the main event which featured who I came to see was not until the very end. I was looking for Nah or Yarne, both of which are featured in the last race. Once Brady and I enter the gates, I happen to spot Yarne stretching near their warm up area. Without hesitation I grab Brady by the sleeve and begin heading in the direction of Yarne.

"Hey what tha?!" Brady utters when I suddenly begin dragging him.

"Noire! Yuh made it, and uhh…Brady? I never took you for a fan of track." Yarne says. Yarne was the animal lover of the school, much like his mother. However he is a bit of a coward, contrary to what I have heard about his father. I met him once, I didn't get much of an impression, but he was incredibly intimidating, something Yarne is far from. One thing he does have is incredible stamina; people often call him the human bunny, a title he oddly enough wears with pride.

"Well yuh know, trying all sorts of new things today," Brady responds with a small chuckle.

"Hmm, look who decided to come cheer on her favorite runner," Nah says, coming in from behind us.

"Hehe, of course," I say with a small chuckle.

"What happened with Archery Club? I figured you two would be busy shootin' arrows right now," Nah asks.

"Apparently everyone from there is here to watch y'all, so we decided to join the party," Brady explains.

"Well good, this way you two can witness our moment of glory, isn't that right Yarne?" Nah said.

"Yahoo! You bet!" He replied, the both of them very confident and very excited.

"Just what are you two doing!?" A frightening voice roaring into each of our eardrums, it could only belong to one person.

"Y-Y-Yikes, its Kjelle!" Yarne exclaims, his true colors showing, both him and Nah suddenly getting in position and trying to look busy.

Kjelle, at seemingly lightening speeds, makes her way beside us; it was so quick it felt like the wind was hitting my hair as it was catching up.

"Noire, Brady, I am glad to see you two here to support us on our most important meet, but we really do need to get back to our warm ups," Kjelle explains in the nicest voice she could muster.

"Right s-sorry, we're gonna go look for some seats," I barely manage to get those words out, my knees were almost about to shake.

"Excellent, thanks for understanding. Okay the both of you back to the drills! Do you want to bring that trophy to our school or not!" Kjelle can also switch attitudes at lightning speeds.

"Yes Captain!" Yarne and Nah exclaim before running back to their area with Kjelle following behind.

"She certainly has them where she wants them," I utter.

"You can say that again Noire," Brady agrees.

We both head toward the large bleachers where the rest of the crowd is seated. There were still a few events to go before Kjelle, Yarne, and Nah are set to go. As time goes on I manage to notice some more people gathering in the audience.

"NOOOIIIRRREEE!" I hear as I suddenly feel a small body charge at my left side, scaring both me and Brady.

"Nowi come now, no need to make a scene, look you scared the poor girl half to death," I hear a rather feminine voice say.

"Awwwww Libraaaaa, you never let me have any fun when we go places," The Assaulter responds.

"Well this isn't our time honey, this is our daughter's special day," Once I get free I turn to see Nah's parents, her mother Nowi, and her father Libra.

"Awww, well Noire I'm happy to run into you here, where have you been? Nah still talks about you but you haven't visited in ages?" Nowi asks.

"W-Well of course, Nah is my best friend, I-I'm just busy is all," I explain.

Nowi then leans over, spotting Brady sitting to my right, "Ah, is this why you've been too busy to visit?" She whispers.

"N-N-No not at all," I nervously reply.

"You don't need to lie to me Noire," Nowi whispers back, everyone seemed very bent on jumping straight to conclusions lately. "C'mon Libra let's sit closer to the front for a better view."

"Alright dear, Noire remember you are always welcome to visit when you get the chance," Libra assures.

"Y-Yes sir," I reply as the two of them walk toward closer spots.

"That's Nah's mother?!" Brady whispers to me.

"Shocking I know," I respond, his reaction mirroring most people's.

"Wow she looks like she could still be going to our school," Brady says.

"You said it," I reply with a small laugh, having a good time.

"Nah's mother sure knows how to leave her mark doesn't she?" Another voice arrived behind me.

Brady and I turn around to be greeted by a smiling Lucina. Lucina is Kjelle's sister, as well as the Class President. She is the most respected person in the school, everyone looks up to her, myself included. A natural born leader I'd say.

"Ah Lucina, long time no talk," I say with a smile, shaking her hand.

"Well you know I can't miss my sister's big day, if I did I would probably have to move cause she'd be out for my blood," Lucina says, the three of us sharing a laugh. "Plus this is no ordinary event."

"Well it's the big finale ain't it?" Brady asks.

"Yes, however the track team we have now is the best team we have had in years, and it's been over ten years since we've won this trophy, honestly I think the last time we had it was when our parent's were in school, this can be big for our school." Lucina explains the stakes of the event we are going to witness.

"Is that right?" Brady seemed to begin to grow interested.

"Well if anyone can pull it off, Kjelle, Nah, and Yarne can," I reply.

"Those three are involved in the final race, it will be up to them, but I have the upmost confidence in them," Lucina says.

Brady and I both agree, both of us getting excited as we witness each event, anxiously awaiting the final race.


	7. Chapter 7 - Nail Biter

As the events continued, we all managed to lose track of time. Our school had managed to scrape away with a fair amount of wins and losses, Lucina, Brady, and I let out our fair share of cheers, school spirit being something I never thought I had. We also spotted some familiar faces, Lucina pointed her and Kjelle's parents, Chrom and Sully, seated a few rows ahead of us. I also spotted Yarne's parents, Lon'qu and Panne, seated not far from them.

"Wait isn't that?" Brady says as the second to final event finishes, looking to his right, Lucina and I both turn our heads. "Yeah that's Laurent."

Laurent is without a doubt the smartest person in the entire school. That fact surprises nobody as his mother is an award winning scientist, one of our towns more famous attractions. I don't know him too well but supposedly he is working to fill her shoes, the pressure must be hard to deal with. Another rumor I have heard was that he talks about his father quite a bit, but no one has ever actually seen his father in person before, which causes some people to question his existence, weird.

"Ain't he the one who said he'd never be caught dead at a sporting event?" Brady asks.

"Well I guess finale fever really does get to all of us," Lucina suggests.

"Has he come to any other big ending games?" I ask.

"Well," Lucina takes a moment to think, "Actually I don't recall seeing him at any."

"Hm, I wonder what brought him here," I figure this sight certainly was new.

"Attention everyone! The final event, the triple relay dash, is up next! The winning school of this event will be the overall winner and will be rewarded with this year's track trophy!" The PA system explained.

"Finally, what we have all been waiting for!" Lucina practically speaks our minds.

"Alright, time to see what these three got!" Brady says, seeming legitimately excited.

"Nah has been telling me all about their strategies, they can do this!" I respond, eager for it to start.

As they have been preparing for this for the last few weeks, Nah has been sharing with me how they plan on going about winning, despite knowing absolutely nothing about track, I managed to somewhat figure it out. Yarne has stamina that is incomparable, due to Nah's size she can run at rapid speeds and keep a fantastic sprint, and Kjelle is like a freaky mixture of the both of them. Yarne is set to run first to set a good pace, then passing it off to Kjelle to ensure a good lead, and Nah will finish it off with a rapid charge to the finish line. The three of them take to their respective spots as it looks like the race is finally going to begin.

The fake gun goes off and there is a thunderous roar from the crowd. Yarne and his opponent burst out of their starting lines. They remain dead even until about half way through as Yarne's opposition manages to gain the lead, getting a decent ways ahead to much of our dismay. Once the other school reaches their second racer, they burst out even faster and Yarne is left far back. However once he reaches Kjelle, the tables turn completely. She ran so fast she seemingly has fire trails behind her feet, blazing past her opponent, who manages to speed up. While they were close behind her, Kjelle kept the lead through the entirety of her section. They were approaching Nah.

Nah told me how nervous she was for this race, but looking at her now, I knew she was ready. Lucina, Brady, and I were all biting our nails. Kjelle reached Nah and she zoomed out just as quickly as her teammates. Once the rival school released their third racer, they seemed to be able to match Nah in speed almost exactly, however due to her being in the lead, she would not be passed and victory seemed certain, and that was when the unthinkable happened.

I have no idea how it happened, but the world seemingly went into slow motion. Somehow Nah found herself flung forward, tripping. It looked like the end, however with the use of the momentum of her small body, managed to flip with her head not touching the track, using one hand to keep her up, and reverse her momentum to pushing herself further ahead, accidently doing a front flip, and pushing herself ahead even further. Crossing the finish line with an unbelievable roar coming from the stands.

The three of us all jump from our seats screaming, as did the remainder of the crowd. I look down and see Nah fall to her knees as it is announced that they are the winners, it almost looks as if she is about to cry. The three of them all hug and raise their hands, as Nah was handed the trophy, which was about the size of her, Kjelle then puts Yarne atop her shoulders, which was certainly an odd sight. Brady, Lucina, and I all stopped to look at each other somewhat puzzled at what we were looking at. Honestly it seemed even Nah had a confused look on her face.

Some time passes as the official portion of the ending is taken care of and the crowd can join the participants on the track. Lucina, Brady, and I head down there to give our congratulations.

"Oh you make me the proudest mother in world Naaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Nah's mother excitedly, her father simply smiling and allowing his wife to have her moment.

"T-Thanks mom, this really is one of the greatest moments of my life," Nah says.

I quickly reach her and hug her from behind, "I knew you could do it!" I exclaim, showing much more emotion than usual.

"T-Thanks Noire, it means a lot," Nah says, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Noire, we will be having a little get together this Saturday to celebrate Nah's victory, we would like if you and the rest of your family could make it," Nah's father says.

"We'll be there," I respond.

"Let's go home Nah, you must be exhausted," Her father said.

"Yeah, I am going to make you the biggest dinner tonight!" Her mother said, as the three of them walk off.

I turn to also see Yarne excitedly celebrating with his parents, and Kjelle celebrating with Lucina and their parents.

"Well, that was one heck of a show, but I think now we have somewhere to be," Brady interjects, reminding me how today was originally supposed to end.

"The Archery Club! It completely slipped my mind!" I exclaim, wondering how I could forget.

"All this excitement certainly got to yuh I see, well let's go," Brady says as the two of us return to the main school area.

Once we return to the main Archery Club room, we notice a few students exiting; I assume they were the members of the club. The two of us enter the room, the only person inside being Professor Stahl, the advisor for the club, filing some papers.

"Hm? Brady, Noire, what brings you two here?" The Professor asks.

"Um, we actually were wondering if we could join the Archery Club," I explain.

"But it seems like we gotta wait till Monday?" Brady asks.

"Haha, well we didn't expect the track event to last as long as it did, so all we did was discuss a few things before everyone headed home, but you two are more than welcome join," Professor Stahl explains.

I release a massive sigh of relief, "T-Thank you professor."

"I got a little bit of time, if you two wish to have a practice shot. Just for a little preview, I'll let you shoot one arrow each," He explains as he goes toward the opposite side of the room towards an old looking target. "Now this big guy here is a little worn, but is more than thick enough to withstand the shot. Nice and wide, perfect for beginners." He explains, properly setting it up before handing a bow and an arrow to Brady and I.

I position the arrow exactly how I have always seen it done, and get a safe distance from the target, as well as anything else in the way.

"Not a bad beginner form Noire," Professor Stahl says.

I pull the arrow back, getting what I imagine is the right amount of length to nail the shot.

"Release whenever you're ready," The Professor says.

I aim down the middle, and let go of the arrow.


	8. Chapter 8 - Beginner's Luck

"Wow Noire, you sure you haven't done archery before?" Professor Stahl asks, as the three of us all glare at the target.

"Y-Yeah, this was my first time ever," I say, noticing the arrow in the first ring away from the bull's-eye.

"Dang, just a little bit higher and you'd have had it dead on Noire," Brady says, pulling the arrow out of the target and complimenting my handy work.

"I-It's just beginners luck, I am sure I need a lot of practice," I reply, moving my hair out of my face, not used to being praised, not sure how to respond.

"Yeah right, you're a natural," Brady continues.

"He could be right Noire, I sure look forward to seeing how you do Monday, alright Brady let's see how well you can handle a bow," Professor Stahl says, handing Brady an arrow as I pass him the bow.

"Alright let's see if the target can handle this," Brady moves to where I was standing, he pulls the arrow back and getting into a position similar to mine.

"Whenever you're ready," The Professor says.

Brady takes a deep breath, steadys his aim, and let goes of the arrow.

The arrow then pierces the middle of the black board to the right of the target. There was a long extended silence until someone finally broke through it.

"Well…that is unfortunate," Professor Stahl.

"Um Brady, y-you were pretty close," I didn't know what to say, after my lucky shot, I couldn't imagine how Brady must be feeling.

"Uh, yeah, it must just be my bad shoulder, it's messing up my aim, that's all it is, sorry Professor." Brady explains.

"It's quite alright Brady, this isn't the first time this has happened, once that shoulder is one hundred percent I am sure you will be excellent," Professor Stahl says with a smile as always, picking the arrow out of the board. "Well I need to be going, have a good weekend you two."

Brady and I say our goodbyes to Professor Stahl and we make our way toward the school's exit. We see out the windows that the evening was slowly approaching, the track event really did take much longer than we realized.

"Are you going straight home now Brady?" I ask as we approach the entrance of the school.

"Yeah, nothings keepin' me here, why you gotta stay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I need to wait for the book club to finish so I can go home with Morgan," I expected them to be out before we were considering how long the track event was, makes me wonder how she can be in one place for so long after school, we're lucky to get her to sit still at home.

"Morgan's in the book club? What took you so long to join somethin'?" He asks, truthfully I didn't have an answer.

"No idea," I say with a slight laugh, "To be honest up until recently the idea never crossed my mind." The two of us take a seat on the demonic steps at the entrance.

"Well what made you wanna pick the archery club of all things?" Another question I didn't have an answer to.

"Not sure about that too much either, Nah and I were going through the list, and this one just stuck out to me, and it doesn't hurt to have the same days as Morgan's club." Then the reasoning behind his questions got me somewhat worried, "Do you not want to be in the club after all?"

"Oh not at all, I'm just curious yuh know, matter fact I kind of like being behind the bow, I'm looking forward to Monday," Brady says with a smile, miming using the bow, I laugh a little again.

"Well I'm thankful for that; hopefully we can stay out of the nurse's office long enough to get pretty good," I say, mimicking the motion of the bow alongside of him.

"Heck yeah to that sister!" Brady exclaims, laughing himself.

"What are we yelling about!?" A familiar voice asks from behind us.

The both of us jump and quickly turn around to see Morgan behind us, snickering and holding her book.

"Morgan! Why did you creep up on us like that, and when did you get here?!" I ask, going red-faced in embarrassment.

"I just heard a bunch of excitement and I had to find out what it was, but the last thing I expected to find was two of the gloomiest people I know to be having a good time," Morgan never fails to up lift my self-esteem.

"Well thanks a lot Morgan!" The two of us say in unison, which ends up a surprise to the both of us.

"Well sheesh, I didn't plan on staying this long." Brady says as he looks at his watch, "Well I gotta get going, Ma is going to flip if I don't help her with dinner. I'll catch yuh later Noire," He says as he begins to walk home.

"I-I'll see you Monday Brady," I stutter and wave as he leaves. I turn back to see Morgan with one of her traditional suspicious looks. "Okay I know what you're thinking." I say as we begin to head home.

"I know what I saw sis and what I saw was you with a guy and you were happy!" Morgan exclaims.

"We are just friends Morgan, nothing more." I attempt to explain.

"Trust me Noire, I know these things and it is only a matter of time now," She insists.

"Look I know you are very smart, but I am pretty sure you don't know too much about this either, if I am correct you never had a boyfriend either." I say.

"Semantics! Besides, my time is coming; Owain will be mine soon enough!" I had no doubt that would come eventually; most people just wondered what was taking so long.

I continued arguing against my persistent sister's claims for the entirety of the walk home. Eventually it got quiet and she had put the argument to rest for the time being. Things were quiet up until we reached our front yard, then I heard a large slap sound from the side of me.

"Morgan! Why! For what reason would you feel the need to randomly slap yourself!" I don't know why things she does still surprise me.

Morgan let out a sigh while her hand remained in the face palm position, "We need to go back to the school tomorrow."

"Wait what, why would we need to go the school tomorrow?" I ask.

"I forgot my book club book in our class room," She says.

"Then what are you holding?"

"We have two books Noire, look our supervisor is always at the school Saturday morning, that way we can find him, get the book, and be back in time for the celebration at Nah's house. I have to have this book read by Monday so I don't have a choice here." Morgan explains.

"Well why do I need to tag along?" I ask.

"I'll be bored going by myself," I should have expected an answer like that.

"I guess there is no way out of this one, alright I'll go," I reluctantly give in.

"Ah thanks sis!" She says giving me an unnecessarily big hug; I wonder how I deal with this girl sometimes.

We enter the house and have our noses embraced by an intoxicating aroma. Following the scent we arrive in the kitchen to see our mother cooking in the kitchen, but something was different about her, she seemed much more cheery than usual.

"Ah right on time girls, I am just about done with dinner," Mother said.

"Wow Mom everything seems so radiant in here, including you, and this smells excellent!" Morgan says.

"Yeah Mom what's the occasion?" I ask.

"Oh well you two at your clubs me and your father finally get some alone time, it's nice to spend time with your father like we used too," Mother explains.

Before one of us could respond, suddenly Father flopped out into the door way from the hall. He looked like an absolute mess, his clothes had some ripped parts, his hair was pointing in just about every direction, he was sweating like he was just fighting a war, and he was panting every time he spoke.

"Tharja…please…I need a break…like…10 minutes…I can't…do this…all day," Father said, gasping for air.

"Um Dad, you okay?" Morgan asked.

"Oh thank the heavens above…the girls are home…I'll be out for dinner soon…I just need…to lie down," Father said before stumbling his way back to their room.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask.

"Your father is just a little low on energy girls, he'll be fine, go put your stuff down, I'll have the table set in about ten minutes." Mother said with a carefree smile as she finished up her cooking.

I go to my room and set down by backpack, finally finished the very long day. Now I know I have to go the school tomorrow morning, fun. I give myself a little stretch and go out to help mother set the table for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9 - Painful Discoveries

"Morgan we actually don't have a time limit today, there's no reason we need to be rushing this morning," I tell my eager sister while releasing a sigh during this Saturday morning.

"Do you want to potentially be late for Nah's party Noire?" Morgan asks.

"It's at 2 Morgan, its 9 am!"

"Well who knows how long it may take."

"It's a short walk, and aren't you just getting a book?"

Morgan forces me out the door, "Oh look at that, we're outside, well let's go." As smart as my sister is, some of her methods certainly are questionable. Maybe I should argue with her a little less, it may make things easier.

"Well Morgan you really shouldn't have left your book at school, going to school on Saturday isn't something we should make a habit out of." I try to explain.

"Well since the supervisor shows up on Saturdays this is something I can take advantage of," As I said, I shouldn't argue.

"What book did you leave behind anyway?" I ask.

"It's one of my notebooks, it's full of various ways I plan to approach Owain," She explains.

"What! I thought you said it was something you need to read for book club on Monday!?" I ask, growing frustrated.

"Well you wouldn't come with me if you knew what I needed, and besides I do need to have it read, I need to memorize each method, I am not gonna have it open when I am talking to him, besides Mom told me she did this with Dad and since you and I exist clearly it must work. Also at this point it's too far for you to walk back alone so now you are going to have to stay with me," Morgan answered my question as if she was answering a question in front of a class, and oddly enough it was a very good answer. I cannot argue with her here as she made legitimate points and I was actually very impressed. That's what I get for underestimating her intellect; she was always good at making plans, just like our father, even if her plans are pretty unconventional.

I remain silent, her planning abilities gave very little to say.

Once we arrive at the school, I check my shoelaces just to avoid any potential damages.

"The classroom is over on the other side, let's take the south entrance," Morgan says.

I nod and the two of us move toward the other side of the school, on our way over we pass some restrooms.

"Hey, wait for me I need to use the restroom," Morgan says, instead of commenting on how she should have gone before we left, I just nod and stand outside the restroom to wait.

I let out a sigh, when suddenly the boy's restroom door flies open, making my heart race as my soul almost jumps out of my body!

"Ah Hah! The hands of the chosen one are now clean! And will without a doubt nail the part!" The one who stormed out of the restroom was Owain, going on one of his usual unnatural tirades.

Before he can continue he slowly looked over and looked at me, and for once in his life was dead silent.

"Umm, hi Owain?" I didn't know him too well, but he never was one to shy away from talking, or ever getting surprised really.

Before any other word could be said he began running faster than I have ever seen him run before in the opposite direction, somewhat toward the West Entrance.

One thing I have yet to do was make a boy run away, this certainly was a new stab at my self-esteem.

Soon enough Morgan returned from the restroom.  
"Did you yell or something Noire, I heard some loud voice while I was in there?" Morgan asked.

"The weirdest thing just happened, when you went to the restroom Owain burst out of the men's room and when he saw I was here just took off running like he saw a demon." I explain.

As soon as I mentioned Owain her entire demeanor changed, "Which direction did he run?" She asked.

"Umm, it looked like he ran off toward the West Entrance," I explain.

The second I named a location I found myself being forcefully tugged toward the West Entrance by my Owain-Hungry sister, clearly this book became secondary once she learned Owain is here.

"M-Morgan, we won't even be able to get in through the West Entrance; the door is locked during non-school hours." I try to explain while I am being dragged.

Once reaching the West Entrance doors, Morgan grabs the handle and oddly enough it was unlocked.

"You see Noire, if it is unlocked there must be something going on. Perhaps this is what Owain is always doing after school and why I can never hunt him down. Maybe I was meant to be here this morning. Maybe this is the reason I forgot my book here yesterday. It must be fate!" Morgan exclaims.

"…You have been spending a lot of time with Mother lately haven't you?"

Morgan simply brushes off my question and gives me a whispering motion as the two of us enter the school. We move on our toes very quietly looking for wherever Owain could have run off too. We look through multiple classroom door windows, but each one was empty. I was beginning to assume he went home, but Morgan would not give up that easily. Eventually we spotted a door that was far off from the others; it appeared as if it was leading to a large room.

"What room is that?" I whisper.

"No clue, I never seen it before, I don't think I have ever even had a class in the West Portion of the school." Morgan seemed to know just as much as I did about this mystery room.

As we silently stepped toward the room, we noticed a small trashcan keeping the door open, the only open door throughout our entire search, our curiosity grew larger, once we got real close we began to hear muffled voices. Morgan and I poked our heads through the crack in the open door, remaining unnoticed and watching what was taking place. We spotted three figures in the large room, though we couldn't make out too many details of the room's interior. We managed to identify the people in the room to be Owain, Inigo, and their pig tailed friend Cynthia.

"You are the key to making sure this goes right, your dancing is the attention grasper!" Owain says.

"My, if Severa knew I was doing this I would never be able to live down the shame!" Inigo replies.

"Look at you, modest as ever, you're the best dancer in the school, just be ready when it's your time to enter Inigo," Cynthia says.

"The kindness of my friends is just too much; I'm going to be practicing over here, just give me some time," Inigo says before moving out of sight, Morgan and I try to hold back the urge to chuckle, I am usually pretty good at fighting back laughter but Morgan was almost turning red.

Owain then took Cynthia by the hand and said, "My love, the way my heart burns simply cannot be put into words, my travels would lead me to the ends of the Earth if that need be!" He says. I look toward my sister; her eyes could not be wider.

"Shall nothing come between my hero and I, for I will do all that it takes to keep our love alive!" Cynthia replies.

"May nothing come between you and I," Owain says, before the two share a kiss.

Tears swell Morgan's eyes as she quickly gets up and runs toward the exit. She makes it out before I could properly react; her footsteps didn't seem to echo into the room and didn't get the attention of Inigo, Owain, or Cynthia. I couldn't continue watching with Morgan distraught and quickly get up to look for her. I leave through the West Entrance and see Morgan with her head in her knees, most likely full of tears.

I had no idea how to respond to this, Morgan has always been the happy-go-lucky loveable sister, I honestly can't remember the last time I have even seen her frown, I had no idea how to help her, and it was killing me inside to see her like this.

She had a sniffle and stood up, "…Let's go home Noire." Morgan says.

"B-But you're notebook?" I say.

"…I-I don't need it anymore…"


	10. Chapter 10 - Tranquility

"Morgan! Baby open the door, we have to leave," My Father futilely attempts to talk Morgan out of her room. Both my Mother and I attempted the same, and got the same results.

Morgan tried and failed to fight back tears for the entire walk home. I did the best I could to console her, but there was very little I was able to do, I don't think anything could be done to heal her. The second we got home our parents were just waking up and she immediately locked herself in her room. She hasn't come out since, but we can all hear her.

"Any ideas?" Father asks.

"When the heart is damaged, the only way we can help is give her time, I doubt she wants to be around anyone at the moment," Mother says.

"I don't understand, we all thought it was a sure thing, no one knew he was dating someone else," I explain.

"That kid, I'll show him for leading my girl on! You don't hurt one of my daughters!" Mother was getting rather emotional.

"Calm down Tharja, it's just a misunderstanding with a high school crush, these things happen all the time," Father says attempting to calm her down.

"So! This doesn't happen to Morgan all the time, what if it happens again or to Noire?!" Mother was getting very amped up. I felt very uneasy about this conversation.

"Look, this is no reason to go to war okay, we just got to let her cope with this her own way," Father says, he knocks on Morgan's door again. "Morgan we gotta go, we won't force you if you want to be alone, we'll bring you back a plate."

Mother continues to look frustrated, but she always ends up agreeing with my Father. The three of us head toward Nah's house. We are greeted at the door by her mother.

"Robin! Tharja! Noire! Welcome!" She said.

"Long time no see Nowi," Father says, the three of us receiving hugs from Nah's short mother.

"Libra is cooking in the backyard, there is already some food made, come on in," She says.

Father and I start walking towards the back, but I overhear Nowi talking with Mother about something.

"Nowi I am not talking about this here," Mother said.

"But Tharja I need to know how you got your boingy bits," Nowi says.

"Call them that one more time and you will feel my wrath," Mother replied. I'd rather not know what they are discussing.

I reach the backyard and spot Yarne, veggie burger in hand, and Nah sitting at a table. I spot my father heading towards Yarne's parents and Nah's dad at the grill by their pool.

"Glad you could make it," Nah says as I take a seat.

"I wouldn't miss it," I say with a smile.

"Where's Morgan?" Yarne asks.

"She's…going through some things," I say, trying to keep the details vague.

Nah starts to look around, "Morgan would never turn down a good meal, is something wrong?"

"I-I don't think she would want me to talk about her business," I didn't want to talk about her troubles, but if anyone could be trusted it would probably be Nah and Yarne.

"C'mon Noire, we both care about Morgan we wanna know what's bothering her," Yarne says.

I give them the benefit of the doubt; those two are definitely the most genuine people I could share this information with. I bring them both close.

"It's about Owain," I whisper.

"Of course," Nah says, breaking the quietness, "That girl is obsessed."

"Nah keep it down!" I forcefully whisper.

"Sorry sorry, to be honest I should have known, but I can't imagine what she'd be sad about," Nah explains.

"Well that's just it, it seemed like those two were practically made for each other right?" I ask.

They both nod.

"Wait did Owain turn her down or something?" Yarne asks.

"Well not exactly, you see me and Morgan went to the school this morning," I explain.

"Wait why did you go to the school on a Saturday morning?" Nah asks a perfectly reasonable question.

"I-It's a long story, but we saw Owain there," I say.

"Wait, what was Owain doing there?" Nah asks.

I was growing frustrated, "We don't exactly know, but he wasn't there alone. He ran off but me and Morgan followed him, he was in some different part of the school with Inigo and Cynthia. We aren't sure what Inigo was doing there, but Owain and Cynthia were, saying things." I explain.

"What kind of things?" Yarne asks.

"It was kind of odd, but they were saying how much they were in love, and then they kissed. Me and Morgan watched the whole thing, she ran off with tears running down her face, I felt so horrible." It was hard to recount what took place that morning; I still couldn't shake the image of my always smiling sister crying alone in her room at home.

Both Yarne and Nah had a look of disbelief on their face. "That's impossible, Morgan and Owain were just spending time together yesterday, smiling and laughing, they practically looked like a couple already," Yarne says.

"That's what we all thought, but we saw it with our own eyes," I reluctantly reply.

"Something isn't right here, there must be more to what's going on here, there is no way Owain has been dating Cynthia for so long and nobody knew," Nah makes a good point, I suddenly got a good idea.

"Wait, Kjelle and Lucina are Owain's cousins right Nah?" I ask.

"Umm, I think, why?" Nah says.

"If they are cousins they should know what he has been getting into right, is Kjelle coming?" I ask.

"No, she and Lucina called earlier and said they can't make it today, they have something else to do or something," Nah explains.

I let out a sigh, "Well I will have to talk to her on Monday, hopefully I can get this all figured out, I hate having to see my sister like this," I say.

"Well if there is anything we can do just let us know," Yarne says.

"Yeah, we'll do whatever we can to bring back Morgan's smile," Nah says, it warmed my soul to have such dedicated friends who cared so much about me and Morgan, I truly felt blessed.

"T-Thank you guys," I utter.

"Cannon Ball!" There is a loud yell before I spot my Father and Yarne's Father launching themselves into the pool. Their splash range was pretty impressive.

The two of them poke their heads out the water. "Lon'qu! Don't do that so close you almost got water all over the food!" Yarne's mother patronized.

"It's alright Panne, we got covering over it, let him have his fun," Nah's Father said.

The three of us all share a laugh, all our parent's went to high school together, it's nice to watch them interact.

"Yarne!" His father says, startling him.

"Uh, yes Dad," Yarne replies.

"You brought your trunks didn't you, get in here and swim," He says.

"B-But I just ate I gotta wait thirty minutes."

"You ate a veggie burger, that hardly counts, we don't have a pool at home you better get in."

"O-Okay, just give me some time."

"Hmph," His father grunts before going back to swimming.

"Oh no…" Yarne whispers back.

"What's the problem?" Nah says.

"I was afraid this was going to happen, I didn't want him to find out I can't swim," Yarne explains.

"You don't know how to swim!" Nah mutters.

"Shush! I am just gonna have to find a way to fake it, wish me luck." Yarne says, before going to change.

I laughed at the whole situation, it was nice to be able to relax like this and celebrate Nah and Yarne's track victory, these get togethers are truly a blessing. Now I just need to focus and helping Morgan


	11. Chapter 11 - The Investigation

Once Monday came, Morgan's demeanor did not change. I tried to tell her about Yarne's dad forcing him into the pool, but I couldn't even get her to crack a smile. She has never been sad for longer than a couple minutes, but nothing seems to be changing her. We've managed to get her to come out of her room for a brief period of time, but that's only because she needs to eat. Father and Mother have tried everything; it's left up to me to get to the bottom of this Owain problem.

She wasn't in a rush to leave the house this morning, not surprising. Once we left, her black hair lay over her eyes as she held her head low through our entire walk to school. I didn't know what to do.

"M-Morgan, look forward you might run into something," I said. She didn't even acknowledge it, she simply kept walking.

She ignored all my attempts to cheer her up, but I refused to leave her side, I did not want to leave her alone till I knew my sister was feeling better. We enter school and head straight to class; clearly she was not looking to socialize any time soon. As soon as we pass by the east hall, by some sadistic force of nature, Owain just so happens to be in that hall and spot us on our way to class.

"Hey! Morgan!" He said from across the hall. This was the only thing that seemed to get her attention.

She stopped and turned her head, Owain was making his way towards us with his usual bright smile, but Morgan soon enough continued walking, I don't blame her, I didn't stick around to hear what he had to say either. I didn't know if he could be trusted, I was waiting until I could get a word from Kjelle or Lucina.

Once we arrived to class, Morgan went to a different seat and sat by herself. I went to sit by Nah, whose eyes were locked on Morgan.

"Oh it's worse than I thought," Nah says.

"She's been like this for the past two days, nothing we have tried has gotten her to say anything," I explain.

"Well once we get to gym we can talk to Kjelle, we can find out what's going on," Nah says. The two of us were on a mission today.

Morgan remained away from us through the day, even during lunch. Once she finished running she went straight to the bleachers, ignoring everyone.

"Where's Kjelle?" I ask.

"She runs during all of gym class, we are gonna have to catch her once she comes back around," Nah explains.

"Joy," I release a sigh, Kjelle sure is a freak of nature.

On her second time around me and Nah manage to join her on the track, and attempt to have a conversation with her.

"Kjelle…please…stop," I attempt to say.

"What…do you two…want…I'm in…the middle…of training," She says.

"Track…is over…what…could you…possibly…be training…for?" Nah asks.

Kjelle finally stopped running and moves off the track, me and Nah follow behind as I stop to catch my breath. I didn't realize how fast I was moving, but attempting to keep up with one of the fastest girls in school was no easy task.

"How…how do you…do this…everyday?" I barely manage to utter.

"It's called cardio Noire, maybe you should try it sometime," Kjelle says, I can't really be upset with her since it was us her interrupted her.

"But you aren't doing any other sports, why are you running so hard?" Nah asks again.

"I am training to better myself; we don't need to be in a sport to be in shape. Now just explain what you two want so I can get back to work," Kjelle says.

"Look Kjelle, Owain is your and Lucina's cousins right?" I ask once I finish huffing and puffing.

"Yeah, why?" She answers.

"You wouldn't happen to know if he is in a relationship with anyone at the moment would you?" I ask.

"Hah! Why do one of you two like him?" Kjelle found that thought humorous.

"No no! Well it's not one of us, but we recently saw him with Cynthia and we didn't exactly know," I explain.

"Well he is with her a lot, but I wouldn't say I figured they were dating; besides I thought he was dating your sister?" Kjelle says.

"Well no, that's what we are trying to figure out," I say.

"Well I don't know to be honest, see my Dad isn't exactly too fond of Owain's dad for whatever reason, so we ain't all that close. I don't really know what goes on with him and all that, you'd have better chances asking Lucina," Kjelle explains.

Nah and I release a sigh, the trail ran cold, but at least we had somewhere else to go. "Well thanks anyway Kjelle," I say as she returns to her running.

"Well then what's the next course of action Noire?" Nah asks.

"Well we need to get to Lucina, but do either of us ever see her during school?" I wonder, other than at the track meet, it had been quite some time since I last even spoke with Lucina.

"Well she's class president, I am sure they have some after school things to do, we can swing by one of the offices after school before you go to Archery Club and before my swim practice," Nah says.

"Ah Nah you are a genius!" I exclaim, grateful to have someone so smart on my side.

"Heh, you know I do wonder what you'd do without me sometimes," Nah confidently says.

I hug my best friend and look back at Morgan, her head in her knees, every time I see her it makes my heart sink.

Soon enough classes were over for the day; Morgan continued to ignore us for the remainder of the day and went straight home once class ended.

"So it's safe to assume she won't be going to her book club today?" Nah says as we see her leave.

"Looks like," I let out a sigh, but I am able have some relief in knowing we would ease her pain soon.

"I took another look at our school's map, there is a student committee office over in the south hall, my best guess is that's where we will find Lucina," Nah explains.

I nod as the two of us make our way towards the south hall, soon enough we will find out what is going on with Owain and won't have to watch my sister hurt any longer!


	12. Chapter 12 - A Revelation

Nah and I entered the south hall in search of Lucina. This section of the school was mainly used for various offices. We scan the walls until we find a room with a sign beside it reading "STUDENT AFFAIRS OFFICE."

"Okay this has to be the one," Nah says. The two of us enter and sure enough we spot Lucina sitting behind a desk filing some papers in the corner of the office.

"Hmm, Noire? Nah? What are you two doing here," Lucina asking a completely reasonable question.

"Um, Lucina I'm sure you're real busy so we'll be quick," I utter.

"What's the deal with Owain hmm?" Nah being as blunt as ever.

"Beg pardon? What about Owain?" Lucina asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"Me and Morgan saw Owain kissing Cynthia here last Saturday, and Morgan has been in horrible shape ever since, and we just want to know all the details so we can try to help her feel better," I do my best to explain.

"Why were you two here on a Saturday?" Lucina asks.

"That's not the point, are Owain and Cynthia dating?" Nah once again gets down to business.

"Honestly I always assumed he was dating your sister, the way he has talked about before made me believe so, perhaps I have been wrong," Lucina tells us all she could.

"Well then you don't know too much either, well that pretty much tells us nothing," Nah says as I release a sigh.

"I'm sorry but that's all I know, Owain never mentioned ever having feelings toward Cynthia before, I don't know why he would be kissing her but I don't know anything about it," Lucina explains.

"Just great, well thanks anyway Lucina," I say as Nah and I say our goodbyes and exit the office.

"This just doesn't make sense, yeah we knew Owain and Cynthia were friends, but all signs point toward Owain having feelings for Morgan, so what gives?" Nah questions.

"We looked everywhere but ended up with nothing, but why exactly were they here on a Saturday?" Lucina's previous question may have been meant for Morgan and I, but that also makes a case for Owain and Cynthia.

"Hmm, well I know some of the sports teams have practice on weekends, I know I am gonna be at swimming practice next Saturday, maybe they were doing that?" Nah answers.

"No it wasn't a sport, they were in some big room on the West side of the school," I explain.

"Double hmm, well maybe some clubs meet on weekends too, that can be option," Nah ponders.

"You could actually be onto something there Nah," She brought a potential possibility, but I suppose the next course of action would be to maybe find out what club he is in.

"Well good that I could leave you with some food for thought cause if I stick around much longer I'll be late for swim practice, and that is a problem I am not physically able overcome," Without another word Nah rapidly moves toward her practice. That girl sure does move like a bullet sometimes, but still it was nice of her to help me find some answers, it's relaxing knowing I have always had Nah to rely on.

I try to think back to Saturday, and figuring out exactly what kind of club they could be a part of, I try to remember all the details, and I recall there was a third person with Owain and Cynthia.

But who was it?

"There yuh are Noire," A scruffy voice says from behind me. I turn around to spot Brady and Inigo coming in my direction. "I been lookin' all over for yuh, don't we got the archery thing today?"

I gasp as I completely forgot about the Archery Club; I was too caught up in trying to help Morgan. "I-I'm really sorry Brady, I've just had something to take care of." I explain.

"It's no trouble Noire, I was just hanging around with this lame brain looking for yuh," Brady says with a laugh.

"Honestly Brady surely you jest, try some upper scale vocabulary around a lady please, well I'll have to bid you both adieu, I have my own affairs to attend to," Inigo says before walking off.

"Sheesh this guy," Brady mutters.

"No Severa today?" I ask, for whatever reason, as if I can't run into that trio and not expect some sort of interrogation from Severa.

"Nah, I think she's sick today, so I was stuck with just Inigo today, that is until he takes off after school, I never know where he disappears too," Brady explains.

I release a small giggle, "Hm, my sister would always say the same thing about Owai-" I cut myself off. I just recalled that Inigo was the third one with Owain and Cynthia. "Brady do you really have no clue where Inigo goes after school?"

"Not one why?" He asks.

"It, it's a long story, but I think he can help me figure something out about Owain," I explain.

"Well he went that way, do you wanna follow him?" Brady asks.

This was really against my natural instincts, but I have to do whatever it takes to help Morgan, "Y-Yeah, I think I have an idea where he might have went."

I began heading toward the west hall in search of the big room from before, Brady accompanying me.

"But I thought he was dating your sister?" Brady says as I explain the situation, everyone already making this assumption really makes me wonder how Morgan thought this was secret all this time.

"Well that's why I need to find out what is happening," I say as we approach the same big room, barely cracked just like before. Brady and I both slowly creep our way towards the crack of the door. I turn my head to try to examine everyone in the room. It was at this point I had realized how close Brady was to me, the scar on his eye clearer than ever as I notice his grayish blue hair, I try to look away before I get nervous or turn red.

"Oh look at Inigo over there, he almost tripped trying that dance, man I wish I could record this," Brady whispers to me. As humorous as it was, I needed to keep an eye out for Owain.

"Okay Owain! Cynthia! Reading for the scene preceding the climax in act 3, c'mon," A mystery voice said, I am assuming it's the supervisor of this club.

Owain and Cynthia both walk to the middle holding stacks of paper. After clearing his throat Owain says, "My love, the way my heart burns simply cannot be put into words, my travels would lead me to the ends of the Ear-" Owain's voice cracks as he tries to say Earth, which is then followed by a face palm and a sigh.

"C'mon Owain you're one of the best here, stop being so nervous," Cynthia says with a smile.

"I know the show is this Friday Owain, but you still have time, don't be so worried," The supervisor said.

"I know I know; I'm sorry, just, just give me a minute to regain my composure, the mighty Owain is just a bit flustered. Plus I am really not too fond there being a kissing scene," Owain explains.

"I know you don't like it Owain but you wanted the lead role and if you are going to be an actor you will have to deal with this sort of thing," The supervisor says.

"What is this place?" Brady whispers.

I let out a sigh as this answers everything, "…It's the Drama Club."


	13. Chapter 13 - Long Awaited Confessions

Brady slowly stands up and begins to back away from the door, clutching his mouth to hold back laughter. "This is what Inigo has been keepin' a secret for so long, I think I'm gonna lose it," He uttered, doing his best to keep quiet.

Seeing him overreact like this was certainly a departure from his usual broodiness, while seeing this new side of him was nice I needed to keep focus. I continue looking through the cracked door.

"Cynthia do you know what might be bothering him?" The supervisor asks as Owain walked off to talk with Inigo, too far off for me to hear him.

"I'm not sure, he seemed to be a bit out of it during school, I think something is on his mind," Cynthia explained.

A thought suddenly entered my head. Earlier that day when Owain tried to talk to Morgan she acknowledged him, something she didn't do for anyone else, but continued walking. Lucina said Owain talked about her a lot, and everyone had already assumed they were dating. Maybe Owain was distracted because he didn't know why Morgan was ignoring him?

I got up and rejoined Brady, who finally seemed to calm down. "I think I finally know what's going on."

"Is that right? Anyway I can help? My Ma and Owain's Ma are like the best of friends, I can talk to him if you need me to relay a message." Brady says, unexpectingly offering his assistance.

"Thanks Brady, but I think once I tell it all to Morgan things should be fine," I reply with a smile, glad to see how quickly he was willing to help.

"Hm, well now that that's taken care of, you wanna head over to the archery club?" Brady suggests.

My eyes widen as I release a frightened gasp, this being the second time today I completely forgot about the Archery Club, knowing I must have already left a poor impression on Brady and the rest of the club. "I-I-I'm sorry Brady it slipped my mind again let's go!" I quickly utter, growing red faced as I embarrassingly start heading towards the Archery Club.

"Ay take it easy, I only joined this thing cause you wanted me too anyway, there's no reason for me to go if you ain't there," Brady explains. His words easing some of my worry, it did feel good knowing he really was doing this just for me. I'm glad to have him for a friend.

The two of us approach the Archery Club classroom with a note on the wall.

Dear Archery Club Members,  
Due to a high workload on an empty stomach, I will have to postpone today's meeting until tomorrow, the schedule should be back to normal from that point on.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Stahl

"Heh, how convenient," Brady mutters, I agreed. At least this way I was able to help Morgan without missing anything.

"I-I guess we should both just head home," I reply, the two of us heading back to the front of the school.

"S-So how is the shoulder?" I ask as I carefully make my way down the steps.

"Hm? This sad thing?" Brady asks as he circles his arm. "Should be up to snuff again, hopefully that black board won't have to worry about anymore stabbings," Brady says, giving us both a laugh.

"Well we'll both be able to improve tomorrow," I say with a smile.

"As if you need it, you almost got a bulls eye last time," Brady says.

"I-I am sure I just got lucky, a bad ankle doesn't affect a bow like a bad shoulder does," I reply, myself surprised with how well I shot the arrow on Friday.

"We'll see tomorrow, don't sell yourself short so much Noire, well catch yuh later," Brady said as he began walking home.

I couldn't help but smile as he walked away; it was a new sensation to feel praise like that. I start to make my way home; it didn't feel right not having Morgan to lose arguments against as I traverse the streets. Once I make it in the house and after I greet my parents, I head straight for Morgan's room.

"Morgan it's me, please open the door!" I say as I knock on her door. No response.

"C'mon Morgan, it's about Owain," I say. Eventually I hear the sound of her lock unlocking. She never came out so I slowly open the door and poke my head in, "C-Can I come in?"

Morgan just nodded, she was sitting on her bed, her backpack thrown on the floor, her hair rather messy, and her usually contempt book collection a mess, this sight sent a shiver down my spine.

I take a seat beside my sister and say, "its okay, me and Brady did some snooping around after school, this has all been a big misunderstanding."

Morgan tilted her head, looking puzzled she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Owain and Cynthia were both just acting," I say, Morgan remained silent. "Y-You see that big room was for the drama club, and Owain and Cynthia were just reading lines for a play." I explain.

For a brief second, I saw that sparkle back in Morgan's eyes, she was becoming her normal herself once again, but just as quickly she buried her face in her knees once again. "Yeah right."

I was awestruck; I thought this would fix everything, "B-But Morgan, I'm telling the truth, I saw it today with my own eyes, I have Brady as a witness, they said the same words from Saturday, Owain even mentioned he didn't want to do the kiss, and was talking about how he had things on his mind. You see Morgan he was messing up his lines cause he was worried about how you were ignoring him today," I'll admit even saying all this out loud it did sound a bit like a hunch, but it all made sense and as smart and optimistic as she was I don't see how Morgan couldn't believe me.

"Don't you think that would have crossed my mind already? I should have known better, Cynthia and Owain hang out all the time, I never should have deluded myself," All of Morgan's words were pulling at my heart strings. "Noire I appreciate what you are doing, but I know what I heard and what I saw." She said before lying back down on her bed.

I tried to continue to explain but she wouldn't have any of it, eventually I realized she went back to tuning out the world. It was a lost cause to continue so I finally left her room. Once dinner came around it was the same defeated Morgan who joined us, what I said seemingly having no effect on her whatsoever. Both Mother and Father's efforts were just as successful as Morgan returned to her room the second she finished her dinner.

As I lied in my bed I searched my head in what to do to prove to Morgan that what I was saying was true. I didn't possess my Father's nor did I have my Sister's brains, so this wasn't the easiest task, but I finally come to a solution. I would need to have Owain tell her himself.

The next morning I was planning to put my plan into action. This time around Morgan wouldn't even walk her usual pace once we left the house. She was dragging her feet along the way to the school, head hanging low once again, but of course either way I wouldn't leave her side.

Finally reaching school I saw Nah waiting for us, I stopping to greet her but Morgan stopping at nothing.

"Still the same?" Nah asks as we both chase the tail end of Morgan.

"Unfortunately, but I think I figured out everything, but Morgan doesn't believe me," I reply as I explain everything from the day before to Nah.

"You think she might be in denial?" Nah suggests.

"It's a possibility, so we need to have Owain talk to her himself," I say.

"Morgan!" Speak of the devil. Nah and I both see Owain running up to approach Morgan, once again the only person who could get her attention. "Morgan, there you are, I was looking all over for you," He says, as he pants lightly.

Just like before Morgan acknowledges him, but just as quickly continues walking.

"M-Morgan?" Owain mutters as my poor clueless sister continues to walk away, it was time to take action. Owain spots Nah and I approaching him.

"Noire, is something bothering Morgan, she's been acting distant since yesterday, I'm worried," Owain's concern seemed genuine.

"Owain, me and Morgan were both here on Saturday and…w-we both saw you kissing Cynthia," I try to explain.

Owain's eyes widen, "W-What school play!?" Not the desired reaction I will admit.

"Cut the crap Owain we both know you are a part of the Drama Club but right now that isn't important," Nah quickly took control of the conversation, grabbing Owain by the collar, forcing him down to her height. "Well do you care about Morgan or not?"

"W-What, of course I do, she's all I think about, I haven't even been able to focus in the drama club cause I was worried she was upset with me, I didn't know you guys saw me and Cynthia," Owain explained, my suspicions now confirmed.

"I believe you Owain, but she won't believe it from anyone but you, you seem to be the only one who can get her attention," I explain.

"Y-You're right, only the mighty Owain can set this straight, it's up to me to ease the pain of the girl I care about most!" Owain quickly returned to his normal self as he ran off to look for Morgan.

Nah and I fell silent as she shot me a look, "What?"

"Well are we just gonna stand here or are we going to follow him?" Nah asks.

"Nah, d-don't you think they would want to be alone?"

"Who said they have to know we are there?" Apparently arguing with both Morgan and Nah would be fruitless efforts.

Nah and I quickly chase after Owain's trail until we find him almost reaching a still distraught Morgan, both Nah and I stopping somewhere close, keeping quiet and peeking our heads over to listen, I seemed to be doing this a lot lately.

"Morgan, finally found you," Owain said as he huffed and puffed. "Please don't walk away!"

Morgan this time stopping to listen to his words, her face having a look of disbelief.

"Morgan, it has been brought to my attention that you may have seen something you may have misinterpreted," Owain says.

"Like you kissing Cynthia?" Morgan utters the first words in school since she saw them kiss.

"A-About that, that was nothing, that was…that was a part of the school play," Owain still hesitant to be so open with his newly discovered secret, "That was all it was."

"Was it now, or did my sister put you up to say that to make me feel better?" Morgan wasn't having any of it.

"All of my words are true, as a matter of fact, ever since you ignored me yesterday, I have been unable to keep my focus on anything else."

"Hm, and why is that?"

"I-I was worried about you Morgan, I don't like to see you down, and thinking you were upset with me, made me more worried."

"Well, you don't need to worry, I won't be bothering you anymore," Morgan was about to walk away.

"Wait!" Owain quickly grasped her arm, looking her in the eyes. Morgan had a gleam in her eye that I have never seen before, for once she had no words to say.

"Morgan, ever since I first laid eyes on you, a charge would course through my body with the electrifying force of summer lightening whenever you were around! You and I are fated allies, bound tight by the red string of fate since time immemorial!" I had no idea how Owain came up with these things, but Morgan had this look on her face like her just proposed or something.

"Do you really mean that Owain?" She asked, her voice in a state of bliss, her cheeks almost crimson.

"I-I'd do anything for the woman I love!" Owain's eyes widened as he grew silent, "D-Did I say that out loud," This time Owain growing red.

For the first time in what felt like ages, I finally saw Morgan smile, that smile quickly turned into laughter. "Owain all I ever wanted was to hear you say those words," She replied.

"Does this mean you…?" Owain eagerly replies.

"Yes you silly man, I love you! I've loved you for so long!" Morgan quickly jumped into Owain's arms as the two red faced ramblers spun around in momentary bliss. My sister was finally back to normal and now happier than ever.

Nah and I look at each other, both of us satisfied in being able to finally bring these two together and ease her pain. Once Morgan got back on her feet she said, "Okay you two can come out now!"

Both Nah and I let out an "Eep!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Hostility

Nah and I slowly peak out heads back from the wall to see a gleaming Morgan staring at the both of us.

"You know if you two insist on spying on me at least make it less obvious," Morgan said, back to her usual smiling, glee-filled self, a sight I have long sense missed. Owain standing beside her, still grinning ear to ear, most likely did not notice just how red his face was.

"Heh, I guess we'll just leave you two alone then," I utter, I figured our job here was done, "Don't be late to class Morgan, we'll be waiting for you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," My sister says as she looks up at Owain with loving eyes, he looks at her with the same expression, and it certainly looks like they were made for each other. "Oh and Noire."

"Hm?" I turn my head as Nah and I start to make our way to our class.

"Thanks."

I have a light gasp, but soon change to a smile, Morgan clearly seeing just how much effort we all put in for her to be happy, and I'm proud I was able help her.

Nah and I start making our way toward our class. "So are you sure you want to just leave Morgan alone with Owain?" Nah asks.

"S-Should I not have? What could possibly go wrong, besides class starts soon, Morgan wouldn't skip class for anything, plus she knows our Dad will rip her apart if she missed class," I explain.

"It's not Morgan I'm concerned with Noire, it's Owain," Nah expresses her concerns.

"Why Owain, we both know he wasn't seeing Cynthia, and you were just helping me get him together with Morgan?" I don't quite see what Nah is getting at, however she is smarter than I when it comes to social things like this.

"Well not Owain specifically, but come now, you know how boys get when they are alone with girls," Nah insinuates.

"Actually, no I don't, and with all due respect Nah, I don't think you do either," Considering neither of us, or Morgan for that matter, had a boyfriend before, none of us really can have a knowledgeable opinion here.

"W-Well I-I-" Nah was taken back by my comment, "Look, when you look like me you are a bit defensive about things like this, I have had to fend a few boys off yuh know, they can't resist my adorable face," Funny how Nah says all that with a straight face.

"Like who?"

"Umm, l-like Laurent!"

"Come now Nah, why do you always think he is trying to make a move on you? I am not sure he even knows how,"

"Noire trust me, I can sense these things, when he is around he is definitely after my cute petite frame,"

"Are you sure you aren't over exaggerating Nah, just slightly?"

"Of course not, you should be familiar with these suspicious actions, haven't you been alone with Brady a few times now?"

My eyes widen as she brings Brady of all things up, "W-What!? O-Of course not, he is just helping me with the archery club, and yesterday he helped find out that Owain was in the drama club. Besides, I have known Brady since we were both kids, I don't think he would do that."

Just as quick, a door a few steps ahead of us opened, it lead to a room I was too familiar with, the Nurse's office.

"Pff, of all the lousy-" Before either of us knew it, Brady exited the Nurse's office, holding his nose. Completely stopping when he saw us in front of him.

"You alright there buddy boy?" Nah asked with a small snicker.

Brady just scoffed us off, walking right by us, it looked as if he was trying to hide his nose, I managed to spot a bit of it. It looked like his nose was bandaged.

"Sheesh, wonder what his problem is?" Nah muttered.

I watched him walk off; it wasn't just his usual gloomy actions. Something actually did seem to be bothering him.

Finally Nah and I make it to class, getting to our seats and waiting for Morgan, after an extra long morning it was time to get the day going. Once Morgan finally made it to class she was grinning ear to ear, not surprising. Of course Owain was all she could talk about, not unlike before to be fair.

"And we are going to hang out during lunch today too, I just wish we had gym together too," Morgan said as she placed her head on the desk, her legs were shaking, she seemed to be having trouble sitting still. I've never seen her so excited before.

"Alright Morgan but make sure he doesn't make any moves, if you have to throw down make sure you show no mercy," Nah says, surprisingly aggressive.

"Nah you've met our mother, you should know that isn't a problem," I assure her, laughing a bit to myself.

"Noire's right Nah, Mama didn't raise no fool, and she taught me well," Morgan says, moving her hands in a karate chopping motion, getting a laugh out of the three of us.

The day progressed as usual; lunch and gym went by along with the other classes, until the school day was finally done. Morgan went off to see Owain before she would head for home, and Nah had to go to swim practice. I begin to search for Brady so we can go to the Archery club meeting that was moved to today.

Eventually I manage to spot him amongst his usual trio of friends.

"I warned you that if you got on without any gear it wouldn't end well," Inigo said.

"None of that would have kept his nose safe genius!" Severa replies.

"Don't try to act innocent Severa when it was your blasted idea to get me on that stupid thing in the first place, and of course I just had to be seen coming out of the Nurse's office by-" Brady suddenly stopped talking, Inigo and Severa also turning around, noticing me coming their way. Brady quickly moved his hand back over his nose, I seen it clearly this time, his nose was heavily bandaged.

"Oh Noire? I heard from Owain that he finally confessed to Morgan thanks to your help, quite the cupid work I must say. I'm impressed," Inigo said.

"Just keep that nonsense to yourself understand!" Severa quickly intervened.

"W-What I wouldn't," I was caught off guard by Severa's sudden outburst, of course she never had too many nice things to say, but this was seemingly out of nowhere, "I-I was just trying to help my sister."

"Ay, ease up would yuh? And Inigo don't you got your drama thing to go to?" Brady asked.

"Brady how many times must I tell you not to speak on it out loud! You wonder why I kept it a secret from you guys," Inigo replied with his arms crossed.

"Hey, me and Noire was just looking for Owain, I didn't know I was gonna catch yuh dancin' around," Brady said with a laugh, getting a small laugh out of me as well.

"Hmph!" Inigo uttered before leaving for the Drama club.

"What are you doing here anyway Noire?" Severa jumped back on the attack.

"Umm, I was looking for Brady, we have archery club today," I explain.

"What!? Brady you were supposed to walk me home today?!" Severa uttered.

"Well our meeting was moved to today, you're a big girl right? You don't need me or Inigo to walk you home everyday right?" Brady said.

"That's…! Hmph!" She muttered before storming off.

"Don't mind her Noire, she just gets cranky when she doesn't get her way," Brady explains.

"Is that right…?" I didn't know Brady walked her home so often, and for whatever reason Severa was more hostile towards me than usual.

"Let's go then, I can finally redeem myself from last time," Brady said as the two of us head toward the Archery club room. During this whole conversation Brady still had his hand covering his nose, rather poorly to be honest.

"Umm B-Brady, if you don't mind me asking, why is your nose bandaged up?"

"Heh, guess I couldn't keep it secret for long could I? Didn't help that you were the first person to see me leave the room of shame," Brady finally lowered his hand, revealing his bandaged nose. "Friggin' Inigo found a skateboard on his way to school this morning and Severa talked me into ridin' it, I don't think I gotta explain what happened."

"Why were you hiding it?"

"Pff, why not announce to the world that I got sent over to the Nurse's office once again, people'd think I was made of glass or somethin'"

"You don't have to take that to heart Brady, you know I am in and out the Nurse's office a lot too, and I try not to let that bother me," That last part may not be completely true, but I think Brady is being too hard on himself, even more than I can get on occasion.

"Kinda hard not too Noire, these are just the things that bother me yuh know, but thanks," He replied.

"Y-You're welcome Brady, I know how you feel," I say, it's not often I can talk with anyone about this specific subject who really understands the feeling.

"Well my shoulder is fine at least, so this nose shouldn't mess up my aim this time around," Brady says as we approach the room for the Archery Club.

"Yea, I'm sure you'll do great," I respond with a smile as Brady opens the door.


	15. Chapter 15 - Talent

"Brady, Noire, glad to see you two could make it," Professor Stahl says as Brady and I enter the archery room, the two of us getting stares from the other club members.

"H-Hi Professor," I say.

Professor Stahl brings us to the other side of the classroom, where there is one unattended target. "Here, you two can practice with this one, we are just firing practice shots today, this Friday is when we'll get into some real stuff," He explains.

"What do you mean real stuff?" Brady asks as he walks over to the target, "Is this, metal?"

"Yes it is, you see these arrows are specially tipped with magnets on the ends, this way we can safely practice without risk of harming anyone in the room, everyone here is a beginner so this is the best option. This Friday we'll be outside so we'll be shooting real arrows at real targets, I only had the real thing out last week when you two arrived because it was a short meeting and we weren't shooting." The Professor explains as he gets the supplies for us. "They weigh the same so it's just like the real thing, so I'll be expecting one more bulls eye outta you Noire."

"And I won't be able to crack the blackboard this time," Brady muttered under his breath.

The Professor went to go attend to some other students, "Well, ladies first," Brady said, offering the first shot to me.

"Why thank you," I say as I pick up the bow and grab an arrow, despite the metal tip it did still feel the same as the arrow from last week. I do my best to remember everything from last week, beginner's luck or not I must have been doing something right to get a bull's-eye on my first shot. I exhale, pull the arrow back, and release.

While not a bull's-eye, it's surprisingly close, only two lines away from the middle, "Wow Noire, you're a natural!" Brady exclaims. While I may chalk the first shot up to beginner's luck, I'm beginning to think Brady might be right.

"You, you really think so?" I ask, thinking I may have just discovered a talent I never knew I had.

"The evidence is there, I know so," Brady said, the continuous praise making me feel a little embarrassed.

"T-Thanks Brady, now I believe it's your shot," I say, handing Brady the bow.

"Alright, no bad shoulder is keeping me from gettin' this thing right down the middle," Brady says with a surprising amount of confidence. He gets in position and does a similar set of motions. He exhales, aims the bow, pulls back, and releases.

The arrow goes straight toward the edge of target, causing it to spin out and hit the wall, almost the window. The two of us simple stood there in silence until I finally broke it, "Well, it was a lot closer this time," I mutter, regretting saying anything.

"I guess some progress is better than no progress," Brady utters, trying to look on the bright side as he hands me the bow.

We both continue taking shots at the target, while never getting a second bulls-eye; I kept inching closer and closer, practically surrounding the bulls-eye. Brady on the other hand kept grazing the sides of the target, causing some laughs from the on looking club members, which only seemed to make him frustrated, causing his shots to get sloppier. Until eventually, he managed to get the arrow to stick to hit the target, sticking to the very edge, but finally sticking nonetheless.

Brady let out a sigh, "Finally, I don't know why this is so hard, you make it look like a breeze Noire," He says as he hands me the bow.

"You're thinking about it too much Brady," That's what I say, but I truly don't know why I am doing as well as I am.

I get up to take my next shot, exhale, and pull back, when suddenly, "Noire look out!" The next second I see Brady quickly get in front of me.

"Gawk!" Brady utters as I see his shoulder move back as he falls to one knee, "Ah come on! Same friggin' shoulder!" Brady exclaims.

Professor Stahl and most of the club members come and surround us, "Brady is everything alright!?" The Professor asks.

"What does it look like teach?!" Brady replies

"How does it feel?" The Professor asks.

"I'll live if that's what yer askin'", Brady says.

"Still, Noire can you take him to the nurse's office?" The Professor asks.

"Y-Yes sir," I say as I help Brady back to his feet and the two of us exit the room.

Not only was I speechless over what just occurred, but Brady didn't necessarily seem like talking either, this combined with his bandaged nose didn't seem to put him in the happiest mood, but I needed to ask.

"B-Brady, what happened back there?"

"W-Well, while you were taking your shot, I spotted an arrow that must have bounced off of something or whatever, and it was headed towards you, and everything else just moved on its own."

I hadn't realized an arrow was coming my way, and I didn't know Brady was so selfless, my face quickly started to redden. "I-I don't know what to say, Brady, t-thank you, i-is there any way I could make it up to you?"

"It's fine, it was the right thing to do, I couldn't just watch and let it happen," Brady says. "But getting this shoulder hurt again sure isn't doin' me any favors, this and all those trashy shots I took, sucks that I don't seem to be talented in the places I wanna be talented in."

The final sentence he said got my attention, "What do you mean by that Brady?"

Brady let out a sigh, "You know they don't lock the music room after school?" He said.

"I didn't but," I utter as Brady suddenly begins walking in a different direction, "B-Brady, the nurse's office is this way."

"I'll live, I was just in for a bad shoulder not too long ago, it's not that bad, I already know what she's gonna tell me anyway," Brady said as I catch up with him.

Not quite sure what he's planning, but the two of us approach the music room, just as he said it was unlocked and there was no one in the room. "Let me show yuh somethin' Noire."

I simply nod and take a seat. Brady goes and grabs a violin, "But Brady what about your shoulder?"

"Doesn't matter, I've been taught how to play on both sides." He said. I had never seen Brady so serious before, frankly I have no clue why exactly he is showing me any of this.

Before I knew it, Brady began playing. Needless to say, it was unlike anyway I have seen Brady before. He seemed so serene, so at ease, and the tune he played was so unexpectedly fantastic. Me not being one for this type of music, still looked on in awe as he played, seeing a side of Brady I never knew existed. I smiled and enjoyed his tune up until he finished playing.

"Brady, that was incredible, how long have you known how to play violin?"

"Eh, my Ma forced me to learn when I was a kid, I didn't want too, but even though I don't care for it, I was good at it, and still am. Don't tell anyone about this alright Noire, not even Severa or Inigo know about this."

"I-I promise, but why keep it a secret? You're so talented, why not share it?"

"I, I have my reasons, well I'm probably going to head home, are you going to go back to the club?" Brady asks, quickly changing the subject.

"B-But, shouldn't you get your shoulder checked out, I don't know how hard the arrow hit you, but its better safe than sorry. I-I'll go with you if you want," I offer.

"I'm sure I don't need it, but if you insist," Brady says as he puts the violin back down and the two of us make our way to the nurse's office.

Nurse Aversa wasn't surprised at seeing the two of us enter her office, throwing salt in the wound as she commented on how we were her two most frequent visitors. After assessing the damage she said Brady's shoulder was still in good shape, it would just be sore for the next week or two and he should be careful applying any pressure on it. Afterward the two of us exit the school.

"You're not gonna go back to the club?" Brady asked.

"No, there probably isn't much time left anyway," I reply.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to drag you all around with me."

"N-No, I don't mind, besides I'd be the one who have to be in the nurse's office if it weren't for you, I can't thank you enough for that Brady, plus I may have not been able to hear you play."

"Heh, don't mention it Noire, so I'll probably see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely, see you tomorrow Brady," I say as the two of us part ways to head home. While the first real Archery Club meeting for Brady and I didn't go exactly as I may have expected, I really enjoyed it. I think I am really starting to like spending time with Brady.


	16. Chapter 16 - Adorable

I didn't have to talk to anyone at home about how archery club went today. Knowing Morgan and my mother they would have thrown the whole thing with Brady out of proportion, especially if I mentioned him playing violin for me. Thankfully the dinner table conversation revolved completely about how Morgan confessed her feelings to Owain this morning, Mother giving her advice, Father trying to argue the point, and Mother immediately disregarding them as clearly her methods worked on him. Father wasn't exactly thrilled about one of his daughters having her first boyfriend, but he was close friends with Owain's parents so he wasn't too worried about the issue. Morgan did praise me for helping her out, talking with Lucina and Kjelle then finally getting Owain to speak with her, I simply stated that it's just what any good sister would do. Mother was frankly surprised, she said she didn't expect me to "ever get involved with affairs of the heart." I'm not exactly sure what she meant, but it may have been a compliment, so I won't question it.

The next day went on as usual; Morgan and I met up with Nah as we walked up the dreaded steps of doom. Morgan went off to find Owain, and knowing anything I said to Morgan would reach Mother, I decided to talk now.

"Brady took the fake arrow for you?! That's so romantic!" Nah exclaimed as I told her about yesterday's events.

"Nah shush! I don't want anyone to overhear and get the wrong idea," I decided to omit the part about Brady playing the violin, not only because I promised him I wouldn't say anything, but clearly Nah wasn't too good at keeping her voice down today.

"What's wrong about it, you two like each other right?" Nah asked.

"N-No! Where'd you get that idea?" I said.

"Well you two were kind of friends since kids, he joined the archery club with you despite really being bad at archery, and he jumped in front of an arrow for you, the story seems to check out Noire."

"He's just a good friend Nah, wouldn't you have done the same?"

"Well I'd have to jump. How exactly did you two meet as kids anyway?"

"W-We just, me and him were both in the Nurse's office a lot, I guess, we spent a lot of time together in there over the years. But it's just that, we've always been only friends." I try to explain.

"Hm, is that right? Then why is your face all red?" Nah asks.

"Wha-Wha- It is not!" I hope it wasn't.

"Whatever you say missy, let's get to class. Have you told this to Morgan, surely she'll tell you the same thing I'm telling you," Nah says.

"Exactly, which is why I'm telling you and only you, if I told Morgan she'd tell our mom, and those two together will make the whole situation much bigger than it is," I explain.

"If you insist," Nah says as the two of us enter class.

Morgan eventually joins us as she continues raving to us about how great Owain is, the usual stuff, and the day goes on as usual. Lunch was uneventful as once again Morgan went off with Owain while Nah and I sat and talked. Nah brought Brady up once again but I continued to assure her there was nothing between us. Oddly enough I had not seen Brady once the entire day; I didn't spot Inigo or Severa around either. However Nah broke my concentration with a question.

"Noire I need a huge favor," Nah said.

"Sure, anything you need," I assured her.

"I have my first swim meet today, can you please go see it?" Nah requests.

"Sure Nah, why wouldn't I, are you nervous or something?" I ask.

"Me? Nervous? Of course not, why would I be nervous?"

"Well you're making your nervous face."

"I am not!" Nah lies.

"Want me to bring Morgan along?" I ask.

"That'd be nice," Nah says as she rests her head on the cafeteria table.

The day finishes up like usual, Morgan agrees to come with me to watch her meet before Kjelle drags her off to get ready.

"Do you think Nah will win today?" Morgan asks.

"Well it is her first meet, but if she is as fast as she is on land she'll be fine," I say.

"I wonder what she'll look like in the bathing suit, I bet she'll look adorable!" Morgan says practically out of nowhere.

"I, I hadn't thought of that," In hindsight Nah's small frame will probably make the most sense in one of those one piece swim suits compared some of the other people on the swim team, she probably will look pretty adorable I must admit.

Eventually the two of us arrive at the swim meet, and compared to the track meet the turnout isn't nearly as extravagant.

"What's this like, 12 people? Oh is that Nah's mom?" Morgan asks.

"Yea that's her, you can hear from here," I say.

"Oh and look Laurent is on the other side," Morgan said.

I looked a bit surprised, he was at the track meet as well, but he's not really a sports fan, or so I thought, I wonder why he is here. "Well I sure hope Nah doesn't notice him."

"Why is that?" Morgan asks.

"I don't know why, but seems to have something against him, like he creeps her out or something, I know he isn't exactly the most sociable guy in the weird, but I still don't see why she's so weirded out by him," I explain.

"He's okay; he used to come to book club before the robotics club started," Morgan says.

"Well we can discuss it later, it's starting," I say as the first swimmers begin.

The event was certainly must quicker than the track meet, I guess as the first meet of their season it's not really that big of an event. Morgan and I did get rather restless waiting for Nah to go. Eventually it was finally her turn.

"See Sis I told you she'd look adorable in that thing," I really couldn't argue with Morgan on that one. The one piece suited her rather nicely, whether she would like to admit it or not.

Nah dove in the water with grace and finesse, swimming back and forth at a speed almost matching her running speed, but still only managed to get second for her round. Morgan and I begrudgingly stayed till the end, but only to talk with Nah afterwards. Once the event concluded all of our school's swimmers were drying off and mingling with some of the crowd, Lucina and Yarne were speaking with Kjelle, and Morgan and I made our ways toward Nah.

"Nah you look even cuter in your suit up close!" Morgan wasted no time.

"Ignoring that, how was my swimming?" Nah asked.

"You did real good Nah, I didn't know you could move like that," I say.

"Well when you're me-" Nah was quickly cut off by hearing someone say "Nah!"

The three of us turned and spotted none other than Laurent coming this way. "Nah, excellent showing out there, mind if I ask you-"

"Eeep!" Nah uttered behind quickly getting behind Morgan and I, "What are you doing here!?"

"P-Pardon, I was just congratulating you on a good race," He explains.

"Are you? Or are you just here to see me in my swimsuit you pervert!" Nah exclaims completely out of nowhere.

"E-Excuse me!? I am here simply because I write the athletics sections for the school paper and report on most of the schools major athletic events! Why they would assign such an unfitting duty to me is far beyond any of my vast knowledge but it is my duty nonetheless," Laurent says.

"Oh is that why you were at the Track meet?" I ask.

"Exactly."

"He was at the track meet!?" Nah mutters.

Laurent lets out a sigh, "Nah I am simply asking for a few words to comment on your meet, that is all."

"Well go ask Kjelle or someone!" Nah said, causing Laurent to walk away.

"Nah, was that really necessary, he really was just doing what he's supposed to do," I say, finding Nah to be overreacting.

"Did neither of you see him? He was undressing me with his eyes I tell you!" Nah says.

"Well can you blame him Nah, you're just so cute in that thing!"Morgan states once more.

"Sis you aren't helping," I say.

"Well it's fine, he's gone, my parents are waiting for me, since I made you two sit through the whole thing do you guys want a ride home?" Nah asks.

"That'd be nice, thank you." I say as Nah goes to change.


	17. Chapter 17 - Surprises

The next morning Morgan and I make our way to school, business as usual, but notice there is a surprising lack of Nah meeting us in the front.

"That's odd, Nah usually always shows up when we do," Morgan speaks my mind.

"Do you think maybe she was sore from the meet last night?" I ask.

"It's possible, as cute as it was that swimsuit didn't look the most comfortable," Morgan continues her train of thought from last night.

"M-Morgan, that wasn't exactly what I-," I figure there's no use arguing. "Well I'm going to wait for her, are you going to go meet up with Owain?" I ask.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you sis?" She asks.

"It's okay Morgan, you go on ahead," I say, generally surprised she was so quick to suggest not going to see Owain and waiting with me, I really do have a caring sister.

Once Morgan leaves I take a seat upon the steps of despair and wait. A few minutes go by, and it's at this moment that I begin to really hope that Nah is just late and not absent for the day, I'm not sure I can be by myself this much. I mean I'll still have Morgan for some classes, and I suppose I could see Brady during lunch, but that would also mean speaking with his group as well. Inigo seems like generally a good person, despite how he seems to flirt with every girl in the building, but I don't understand why Severa looks down on me so much, I'm fairly certain I haven't wronged her in any way.

Before I can continue my train of thought, I feel a tap on my shoulder, "Excuse me, Noire?" I turn my head and see none other than Laurent.

"U-Um, hi Laurent, do you need something?" I ask.

"Begrudgingly, have you seen Nah? I was told I needed to question every participant from last night's event, against my better judgment, so I need to get at least some comment from her," He says.

"I'm actually waiting for her to show up now, but with all due respect, I'm not really sure she would be so open to speaking with you."

"Yes I assumed as much. Well despite going against all my morals as a man of integrity, I'm certain I can make up something that's remotely convincing for what Nah might say. I just don't understand it; I have not harmed her in any way have I?" Laurent asks. Why does that sound so familiar?

"I honestly can't think of anything, I've asked that same question, she just really doesn't seem too fond of you," I try to say in the nicest way possible.

"Well certainly she must have some reason; I'm not too high and mighty to ignore my own faults. I'm sure there are more than a few reasons for someone to have a dislike for me, but she insists that am consistently trying to be a creep around her, and that simply is not the case. Plus I'm afraid she's telling people these things, I think you can understand why that may bother me," Laurent makes some good points, and it does still boggle my mind why Nah treats Laurent the way she does.

"I-I'm sorry Laurent, I hadn't realized how badly it was affecting you, I've tried talking to her, but I'll try again when I see her okay."

"You have my thanks Noire, this greatly appreciated. Well I need to go report some fake comment about the meet last night, I'll be seeing you." Laurent says before reentering the school.

As he exits my sight, I notice a small body come up from beside the steps, "Phew, he's gone."

"Nah!? How long have you been there?" I yelp.

"Long enough, jeez he sure talks a lot am I right?" Nah utters rather arrogantly.

"W-Well, if you heard all that, are you going to tell me why you have such a vendetta against him?"

"Noire I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I can just sense these things about him, when you are as adorable as I am you need to be on full alert at all times," Nah gives me the same explanation as before.

"So you're telling me you think he likes you?" I ask.

Nah suddenly grew bright red, "It, it's more complicated than that Noire, look do you really want me to sort things out with him that badly?"

"Y-Yes, I just think you are being too hard on him for no reason," I've never been one to disagree with how Nah deals with things, but all this seemed like a lot of unwarranted hostility.

"Well if you really insist, but I need you there with me."

"Why do I need to be there?

"I'm not going to confront him alone!" I'd say she was over exaggerating the situation, but it is a bit too late for that.

"Alright, Nah, I'll go with you, let's just get too class," I say as the two of us finally make our way into the school.

The day continues on as normal, just like yesterday I hadn't ran into Brady at all, but I know I'll see him tomorrow at the Archery club. Nah claimed she'll finally clear up all this nonsense with Laurent at the end of the day before she needs to go to swim practice. Once Morgan came back Nah ceased discussion about Laurent, however I did notice Nah looking down throughout the day, playing with her fingers like she was nervous or something, this only raised more questions. For as long as I can remember he made her uncomfortable, but she could never give me a good reason for it, despite us telling each other everything. Either way this whole mess will be taken care of today at least.

The end of the day would eventually be upon us, Morgan went off to spend some time with Owain before he needs to go to his club, giving Nah and I just enough time to look for Laurent and for her to get to her practice.

"Well where do you think he would be right now?" I ask.

"He said he's doing stuff for the school paper, we should just look for the room they make it in," Nah suggests as the two of us begin our search.

We make our way to the room that's responsible for producing the school paper, but before we enter we spot Laurent making his way toward us.

"Umm, good afternoon ladies, but I need to get in there," He says.

I glace to Nah, he releases a sigh and finally speaks up, "Alright Laurent, you claim that you have not been ogling over me all this time, is this correct?" Nah gets right to the point.

"Wha-yes! I've been saying this since the beginning!" Laurent exclaims.

"So let's just say that I am mistaken and you have been telling the truth, are you implying that I am not hopelessly adorable?" Nah sure can be arrogant when she wants too.

"What!?" Laurent asks, he and I generally shared the same puzzled expression. "Well, you're quite charming Nah, and I will admit I find you cute, but by no means am I making any misguided advances."

"So I imagine you must hate me now right?" Nah asks in a low tone as I wonder just what exactly she is getting at.

"How the, of course not Nah. Ahem, objectively speaking, I find you to be demonstrably cute, is that what you were waiting for?" Laurent replies.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Laurent, we both know that isn't all you have to say."

"My, you can be so dense." Nah mutters. I was really confused at the conversation that was occurring in front of me.

"I'm not quite sure I follow," Laurent responds.

"Laurent I, it makes me happy hearing you call me cute, and even knowing you saw me at my sporting events, but I can see right through you, and what you're saying is not enough," Nah says, making me even more confused.

"Not, enough?" Laurent asks.

"I suppose my mistreatment of you probably would have forced you to change your mind, but I frankly had no idea how to respond to the whole thing," Nah isn't implying what I think she is, is she?

"Well, I suppose I too was being held back, by my own doubts and insecurities," Are they, confessing to each other?

"Noire?" Nah brings me back into reality as I tried to comprehend what was going on, "I know I asked you to be with me, but I think I need to do the rest on my own," Nah says.

"A-Alright," I say as I head toward the front of the school, leaving those two alone.

I'm a world of confusion at this point; Nah has always made it apparent to me that she is living an anti-Laurent existence, yet if I didn't know any better, it looked as if those two actually were interested in each other, but why would she keep this a secret? I have several questions when I see her tomorrow. I went back to the front of the school and took a seat, waiting for Morgan so we can walk home. This has been a very eventful week for sure, at least tomorrow is Friday, I'll get to have another archery club meeting, and this week will be over.


	18. Chapter 18 - News

"Nah and Laurent liked each other!?" I was shocked to learn that some things due in fact surprise my sister as Morgan reacted to the news as we were walking to school. "B-B-But that's preposterous, how could I not have seen such an outcome!?"

"I'm not so sure anyone could have for seen this coming Morgan," I explain, still trying to fathom the fact myself.

"That girl, keeping such an insane secret from us!? How dare she! Ooooh when I see her I ought to give her a piece of my mind!" Morgan said, continuing to overreact.

"I'm sure Nah had her reasons Morgan, you don't need to chew her out because of it," While I was a little upset she kept this a secret from me, I know she wouldn't do so without having some sort of reason, as her best friend I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Once we arrive at the school Morgan, instead of running off to meet with Owain as usual, took a seat right on the steps, "Well I have questions, and I am going to sit here and wait for Nah to get here, and nothing anybody can do will get me to move!" I was fairly certain we were going to be waiting for Nah anyway, but I guess we are doing this Morgan's way.

The two of us sat on the dreaded steps for a while until I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, "Noire?"

I turn my head to my left, only to see Brady leaning on the railing, "Eep!" For some reason out of surprise that was the noise that escaped me when I saw him so close, I quickly turned my head to my right to see Morgan, who was suddenly on the complete opposite side of the steps. She winked at me and gave me a thumbs up, not exactly the reaction I was looking for, "Umm, good morning Brady."

"I had a question about my archery that I thought you can help me with," Brady said.

"W-Well, what do you want to know?" I ask.

"Yuh see, the thing is-"

"Hoy there!" A voice very loudly rang just after the doors were flung open, I quickly turned my head, I should have realized who it was.

"Owain!" Morgan said, quickly standing up hugging him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. This must be how they greet each other every morning, seeing two outrageous personalities mesh like that is actually pretty nice. I'm just happy seeing my sister happy.

"I was traversing the school for you! It came today!" He said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, me and Noire were waiting for a friend of ours, and are you saying that 'it' came? As in 'it' it!?" Morgan replied. They both seemed to be pretty excited over whatever it was they were talking about.

"Excuse me what exactly is 'it'?" Brady interjected.

"Huzzah friends! After weeks of waiting, the newest prop for the drama club has just arrived, and I have been awaiting day and night for it to arrive!" Owain explained. He seemed to be a lot more comfortable talking about his involvement with the drama club.

"What kind of prop is it?" I respond.

"A prop sword for our next project, I tell you simply holding it makes me feel the power surge within my veins! C'mon I'll show you guys, it's in the club room," Owain said.

"Are we even allowed to be in the club room right now?" I ask.

"Yeah, Owain and I hang out with Inigo and Cynthia every morning," Morgan says.

"Hm, well that explains where he's been creeping to every morning," Brady says.

"Well then are we going to continue standing around, or am I going to reveal to you the power behind my sword hand!" Owain exclaims.

"Of course we are, right guys?" Morgan gave a look to the both of us. Brady and I simply looked at each other, and just nodded.

"Huzzah!" Owain said, he and Morgan interlocking hands as they led us to the drama club room.

The four of us made our way to the room, however as we all started entering Owain suddenly spread his arms and forced us all to take a step back, "Hey what's the big idea?!" Brady muttered.

"Hush, I should have expected this, I knew what leaving those two together would lead too," Owain whispered to us.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Cynthia told me she was planning to speak up, but I certainly wasn't anticipating today would be the day," Owain muttered.

"The day for what?" Morgan asked.

"And yet I ended up bringing an audience, I have either failed as friend, or if this goes well I have created a moment to remember!" Owain seemed to be in his own little world.

"Will you just tell us what's going on!?" Brady said in a somehow very loud whisper.

"Hush! If you just look you shall see," Owain whispered back, the four of us all poked our heads behind an obstruction in the club room to see Cynthia talking with Inigo.

"…and you know how I always try to cheer you up when girls turn you down?" Cynthia said.

"Of course, it's nice to always have a friend willing to make me feel better," Inigo said with a bright smile.

"I mean, you do seem to hit on almost every girl you come across, e-except me," Cynthia uttered.

"E-Excuse me?"

"It made me pretty mad, but I figured it was better being mad then you being sad."

"Cynthia, I had no idea."

"I have feelings for you Inigo, I have for years, I just thought that since you never tried to flirt with me like you do everyone else, I just thought I wasn't good enough."

"That's preposterous Cynthia, I apologize for not seeing this sooner. I-I'm a fool, a daft fool, and to think a girl like you would fall for someone who spends his days fawning over every other girl. Cynthia, if only you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to going out on a date for some tea with you."

Inigo had a small chuckle, "Hm, how could I say no to having tea with such a pretty girl," Inigo said before jumping towards him in a fiery embrace. I was beginning to think everyone in this school was starting to date each other.

The four of us finally gave them their much deserved privacy, we all retreated back out into the hallway, "So, do we go in there and congratulate them?" Morgan suggested, breaking the silence.

"Uh I don't think that's the best idea Morgan," I reply.

"While you may be right, I've been watching that guy strike out with every girl he's ever spoken too for what feels like ages now, and to have a girl confess to him? I say he's earned a pat on the back," Brady says.

"While I must applaud the enthusiasm, I must agree with Noire. When I left to locate Morgan I hadn't the slightest clue she would confess while they were alone together, it may come off rather rude if it turns out I brought an audience for such a precious moment." Owain explained.

"I guess you're right Owain," Morgan said, admitting defeat far sooner than I expected, Owain must have more influence on her then I thought.

"Well I won't say anything about how we saw it, and I won't mention any of your names, but if he don't say anything about this when I see him later today, I'm bringing it up," Brady says.

"Glad to know we were never here," Morgan says, smiling and giving us all another thumbs up. The four us shared a small laugh. "Well we need to come up with a good story we never came back to the club room, we'll see you two later," Morgan said before walking away hand in hand with Owain, leaving me alone with Brady.

"Sh-Should we get out of here?" I ask.

"I guess that's the best idea," Brady says as the two of us begin to walk off.

"Well we still have a little time before classes start, what are you going to do?" I ask.

"Eh, probably gotta find Severa, she's gonna be throwing a fit when she realizes me or Inigo are nowhere to be found, plus she's probably gonna wanna hear about this Inigo Cynthia news. How about you huh? Weren't you and your sister waiting for a friend of yours?" Brady says.

My eyes widened, I had completely forgotten about waiting for Nah, however if she is legitimately dating Laurent now, maybe I won't need to occupy her time so much like before. "Oh right, we had some things we needed to ask Nah about, but we'll see her in class." After that a silence fell over the both of us, until I remembered something, "Oh, you said you had a question about archery, since we got a club meeting at the end of the day?"

"Yeah, that. J-Just forget about that, it's nothing really, I'll just figure it out when we're there today," Brady said, something about how he said that kind of put me on edge.

"Oh," I uttered. As the two of us walked in silence once again, I began to think about something. Morgan always goes with Owain during lunch, and most likely Nah will be spending time with Laurent during lunch, and that'll leave me all alone. While this wouldn't necessarily be the first time I spent lunch by myself, nor is it something I'm not used too, it isn't something I generally enjoy. I thought about this before, and I figured the day would come, but I never wanted to really experience it myself. This did give me an idea however, maybe I can get him to open up more this way. "Brady?"

"Hm?"

"W-Would it be okay if, during lunch today, I spent it with you?"


	19. Chapter 19 - My Motivation

"Eh!? Why would you want to do that?" Brady answered, seeming rather surprised that I would ask to spend lunch with him.

"I-I was just wondering, if not that's fine. I know we are going to be working together at the club meeting, it was just a thought is all," I muttered.

"It's not that I wouldn't like having yuh around during lunch, it's just that I know you and Severa don't exactly get along," Brady explained. He wasn't wrong, I was convinced Inigo was going to be spending lunch with Cynthia, but I completely forgot about Severa. It's not like I was looking for alone time with Brady, but I imagine I'd feel better spending lunch alone rather than spending it with Severa.

"I-I'm sure it'll be fine," That of course was a lie, but part of me wanted to believe. Severa and I have never spent more than a few minutes together if I'm right, maybe if we have some more time together things would be different. All things considered, I was looking forward to lunch less and less.

"Well if you think so, then you're more than welcome to join us, I'll see yuh at lunch Noire," Brady says as he walks off to class.

"Y-Yeah, see ya," I reply, beginning to think I may have made a mistake.

I make it back to class to see Nah receiving an earful from Morgan, despite what my plans happen to be, she still is the one who has the explaining to do.

"I still don't see why you had to keep it a secret all this time," Morgan says.

"Y-You just wouldn't understand okay, I'm not the type of person to be so open about something like that like you are Morgan!" Nah replies.

"What do you mean like I am? I never let it out in the open that I had feelings for Owain," Morgan said, causing both Nah and I to just stare at her. It seems that she really was oblivious to the fact that everyone could see right through them. "Oh ya, well Nah do you know who Noire was with while we were waiting here?"

The traitor quickly shifts the attack onto me. "I take it you were with Brady?" Nah suspects.

"It isn't what it sounds like, we were just leaving Morgan and Owain alone is all," I explain.

"But then why did I get back here before you sister?" A very smug Morgan asks.

"You were closer to the classroom then I was Morgan," At least I think she was.

"Face it Noire, I was able to tell the second I saw the two of you that day pretending to shoot arrows together laughing, you like Brady," Morgan assumed.

"You guys don't get it, Brady and I are just friends, I'll admit that we've gotten closer lately, but we're still just friends," I try to explain.

"Open your eyes Noire, pretty sure you can see he likes you too, take a look at all the recent events around this place, people are falling for each other left and right, why not take a chance," Morgan says.

"But guys you don-"

"Ssshhh, the teachers coming quiet down," Nah interrupts, not allowing me to explain further.

I don't get where Morgan is getting these accusations from, yes she is the smart one and has been right about many things like these in the past, at least things not pertaining to her own love life anyway, but Brady and I have always just been friends. I haven't even told her about when he played his violin for me, but then again, why did he play it for me? I was so surprised with how good he was, it never occurred to me why he chose to show me when he said neither Inigo nor Severa have seen him play before. Morgan couldn't be right could she?

Lunch arrived soon enough and just as anticipated Morgan went off with Owain and Nah went to meet with Laurent. Part of me was beginning to think I should just call it a lunch and eat alone, but I already told Brady I would eat with him and his group, despite him attempting to talk me out of it.

Once I get my food I see the table with Brady, Severa, and, Inigo for some reason, I would have assumed he would be with Cynthia around this time. With each step I find myself wanting to just go eat somewhere else, but the time has already come, "H-Hi guys," I mutter as I approach their table.

"Ah, there yuh are Noire," Brady says greeting me, I take a seat beside him across from Inigo and Severa.

"What is she doing here?" Severa mutters with very clear disdain. She clearly didn't waste any time showing how she felt about me showing up.

"Now now be nice Severa, a maiden is always welcome to join us," Inigo interjects.

"Hmph!" She replies, trying to ignore my presence.

"So Noire, are Brady's archery shots as bad as he says they are?" Inigo asks.

"W-Well, he did just start," I awkwardly blurt out, trying not to make his shots sound as bad as they really are.

"My my, I take that as a yes," Inigo replies.

"Hey! I thought I asked yuh not to bring that up, I told you about them in confidence! Matter fact why are you even here, shouldn't you be with Cynthia right now?" Brady basically asks what I was thinking.

"Wha, that is no business of yours now is it? You weren't even supposed to see that frankly. If you must know she and I are going to go on a date first and foremost, we aren't officially a couple quite yet," Inigo explains. All things considered I still don't see why he wouldn't be spending time with her now. After a confession like hers they might as well be a couple now, but it really isn't my business so I'll keep my thoughts to myself.

"That's hardly an excuse. All you do is get shot down by girls, and now someone actually likes you first, the last place you should be is here right now," Brady says.

"Pff, like you can talk about people who shouldn't be here," Severa interjects under her breath."

"Excuse me?" Brady responds.

"Was I not loud enough for you two?" Severa says before getting up and leaving the table.

"Severa wait! So sorry about this Noire she can get this way sometimes," Inigo says before going after her.

All in the manner of seconds I somehow managed to screw up everything by hardly doing a thing, I lower my head, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"No no Noire you didn't do anything, Severa's just being difficult," Brady says.

"I'm just, gonna go somewhere else," I reply, picking up my food and getting to my feet.

Brady releases a sigh, "I just don't get what her problem is, she don't know you enough to have any real problem with yuh."

"It's fine, it doesn't bother me," A very clear lie. "I'll meet you at the club room later okay?" The last thing I want to do is run into Severa again after school.

"Yeah I, I'll see you there," Brady replies before I leave to go eat somewhere else.

Low and behold I ended up eating lunch alone anyway, and now I feel worse than if I had just done this from the beginning. I would almost consider not even going to archery club today, but I know that wouldn't solve anything, and I'd wouldn't feel any better about abandoning Brady at the club. Once lunch finally ends and I return to class I keep quiet about Severa acting up. Nah and Morgan ask how I spent my lunch and I simply say I was eating by myself.

"If I would have known I would have still spent it with you, the last thing I want is to leave you alone Noire," Nah says.

"No it's fine, I don't mind really, you guys should have fun," I know they care, but I don't want to pull them away from their new relationships just because I'm by myself.

Soon enough the end of the day came, Nah went home and Morgan went off to her book club, I stood outside the club door waiting for Brady, eventually he would arrive just as planned. "Hey Noire, feelin' any better?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go," I was hoping he wasn't going to bring it up. The two of us enter the club room and greet the other members along with Professor Stahl, he places us on the far end target just like the first day. Once we get our equipment and set up, I align myself up for my shot.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Release.

Not a bulls-eye, but directly beside it on the outer ring, "Sheesh Noire how are you so good at this? Did you have to have such a good shot from the beginnin'?" Brady asks with a smile.

"T-Thanks, it was nothing really," I reply. Turns out Brady wasn't the only one watching.

"Everyone, take a look over there," Professor Stahl orders, pointing the rest of the club at our direction.

"E-Eh?!" I mutter out of surprise.

"Pay attention to how Noire lines up her shot. Go again Noire," The Professor says.

"O-Okay," I say. Now with all these eyes on me, I get back into position, get into my form, and take my second shot. This time getting the very edge of the bulls-eye.

"You see that, her finger placements, her breathing, and with results like those, you all can learn a thing or two from her," The Professor says before instructing everyone to go back to practicing.

"Sounds like you might be the best in the club Noire," Brady says.

"I-I don't know about that, but I guess I must be pretty good huh," I was really beginning to realize I have a knack for this sort of thing.

"Yeah maybe you could teach me a thing or two, these shots can't be nearly as bad as last time right?" Brady says as he prepares to take his first shot.

"Of course, you'll do fine," I reply as Brady releases his shot. He didn't do fine. He managed to land on one end of the target, in the row next to us.

"Er…" Brady didn't look too pleased with his shot, neither did the duo practicing beside us.

The remainder of the practice went much like the previous one. I managed to pull off multiple solid shots near the middle of the target while Brady's shots landed everywhere but our target. I was just glad it was only his shots going haywire this time, the last thing I wanted was for someone to get hit with one like last time, I still can't thank him enough for going in front of it for me. As time went by, I noticed Brady becoming more and more discouraged about his poor shooting, he wouldn't say anything, but I could figure it out by the look on his face. Once the end of practice came and we put all the equipment away, Professor Stahl gathered all the members together and was giving a bit of a speech, discussing some upcoming events the club is planning to organize in the upcoming weeks, but as I was paying attention, I noticed Brady beginning to slip out, managing to exit the room without anyone noticing. I quietly made my way to the door to follow him.

"Brady!" I said once the door was closed behind us.

"Noire? How come you aren't listening to all the announcements?" He asked.

"I can ask you the same question," I replied.

Brady let out a sigh, "C'mon let's be honest for a second here, it don't really look like I'm getting better at this right? You just wanted someone who will go with you in the beginning right? My work here is done."

"But Brady, I don't want you to quit, I'm sure you'll get better eventually. Do you want to go to the music room again, maybe playing the violin again will put you in better spirits?" I suggested, I wasn't sure if that would even accomplish anything, despite his talent he didn't seem all too pleased with his playing last time, but it was all I could think of.

"Noire I don't think-," He suddenly stopped, like he had an idea or something. "Actually, yeah let's go." He said, the two of us heading toward the music room. Just like last time the room was unlocked.

I sat down in the same spot as before and Brady grabbed the violin, "I'm only gonna play a short piece, since we probably gotta head home soon," Brady explained.

I simply nodded as he began playing. Just like before, I was entranced by the elegant sound that was coming from his violin playing. The melodies he managed to create from the instrument are comparable to birds singing or some sort of gentle winds, you'd think he'd been doing this for decades. Just as soon as he began, he finished, he did say we were short on time.

Brady took a seat beside me once he finished playing, "You know why I haven't told anyone I'm good at playing Violin?"

I shook my head.

"It ain't exactly what I wanna be known for, heck maybe I'll go down in history as the world's scariest violinist or somethin'. We've known each other for a long time right Noire?" He asked.

"Yeah, ever since we were kids we kept getting hurt and sent to the nurse's office all the time. We ended up spending a lot of time together throughout the years now that I think about it, and just look at the other week, we both ended up in the nurse's office that morning, something's never change huh?" I replied with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm still as weak as ever ain't I?" He said.

"No no Brady that's not what I meant," I muttered.

"I know Noire, but when you spend so much time in Nurse Offices it leaves an impression on a kid yuh know? Even though I made my Ma and Pa happy being good at the violin and all, I wanted to try sports too. I wanted to get stronger and tougher but everything I tried I was horrible at, I thought maybe this archery thing might be my ticket, but turns out I'm pretty trash at that too. I was tired of feeling like such a weakling, getting hurt by every little thing," He explained.

"Brady, no one looks at you like a weakling, especially not me," I reply.

"But I do, that's why I always tried harder to be stronger, to keep me out of that friggin' Nurse's Office, and too…" He hesitated for a moment. "To protect the girl I cared so much about, to protect the girl who was always next to me in that room."

"B-Brady, what are you…"

"I'm sayin', you're what's been motivating all this time, I've been meaning to tell you, I just never had to courage too. I like you Noire, please," He stopped again and took a deep breath, "Will you be my Girlfriend!?"


	20. Chapter 20 - My Answer

"B-Brady, I, I'm not sure what to say," I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was having trouble understanding him, let alone answering him.

"Y-You don't have to say anything right now, I figured I kinda rushed this whole thing anyway, I just needed to let yuh know, I was hoping you and I could spend more time together, outside of the club and nurse's offices for a change," Brady said.

"Brady, this is, I'm not sure how to, just give me the weekend to think it over, I'm sorry but I need to think, it's happening so fast," I replied in a panic.

"That's fine Noire, take all the time yuh need, I just needed to get that out there," Brady responded. An awkward silence fell on to the both of us, the atmosphere changed completely after Brady gave me his confession. Eventually Brady finally spoke up, "Well I guess we should get out of here, lord knows how long we've been in here considerin' we ain't supposed to be in here to begin with."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I say as the two of us finally leave the music room and head for the school exit, both of us walking in silence until we reached the entrance steps where we found Morgan waiting.

"Ah! There you two are, I feel like I've been sitting here for centuries. What you couldn't stand to not be alone?" She teased as Brady and I were noticeably silent and nonresponsive towards her teasing. "Hm? You two listening?"

"I'll, I'll see yuh at club on Monday Noire," Brady muttered before shuffling off."

"Did I miss something?" My sister asked.

"L-Let's just go home Morgan," I muttered to my ever persistent sister as we finally left the school.

Despite my best efforts to avoid it, Morgan continued to pester me about why Brady and I were so awkward towards our leave from the school for the entire walk home. As smart as she was she knew something was amiss. I don't know why I couldn't just tell her, but with all that Brady had just threw at me, my head was still spinning and I couldn't think straight. I can't talk about it now, at least not until I let it rest in my head a little longer.

Thankfully while at home Morgan hadn't mentioned anything around Mom or Dad, surely they would have resulted in me talking about it when I'm not ready. After dinner I laid on my bed just trying to finally assess everything that he told me.

"He couldn't really have meant what he said could he? There has to be some sort of misunderstanding or miscommunication happening here. Morgan couldn't have been right this whole time saying that Brady actually did like right?" Thoughts like these and more are all floating around inside my head. Oddly enough Morgan stopped badgering me about it once we got home, it really wasn't like her to give up so easily, it's probably safe to assume she'd be back at it as soon as she came up with another way to get answers out of me.

The next morning I heard a knock on my door, only to be greeted by a smiling Morgan, it seems as though she was coming after me sooner than I thought.

"Someone has some explaining to do Noire," Morgan joked.

"You're still on about yesterday?" I don't know why I bother asking.

"You know I can't just not find out what puts my dear sister in any sort of distress," I don't know what kind of answer I was expecting.

I felt I had given enough thought on the matter to talk it over with Morgan, although I feel as though my mind is already made up, "Alright come on." I replied to my sister, accepting defeat.

Closing the door behind us I proceeded to tell Morgan about the whole thing, excluding the part about the violin playing of course. Needless to say the news excited Morgan a very unnecessary amount.

"Oh Noire! I knew it I knew it! I'm so happy for you, just think he's friends with Owain too we can all double date it'll be fun!" I can't imagine exactly how many ideas she's already conjured up.

"Shush! I don't want Mom and Dad to know yet, plus I still haven't decided what I'm going to tell him yet," That wasn't completely true.

"Wait what do you mean? Do you not like him Noire?" She asked.

"I mean…" I couldn't find the right words to say.

"I'm calling it how I see it Noire, the few times I've seen you two together it looks like there's some good chemistry between you two, one of the few times I've seen a boy make you smile, and Nah seems to think so too. If you don't like him then end of story, but if you do you better say something Noire," Morgan gave her final thoughts on the situation before leaving me alone in my room. Everything she said did give me a lot to think about, my mind was officially made up.

Monday finally came, I had pleaded with Morgan not to say anything to Nah, one so I can tell her on my own, and two to get back at for not telling us about how she felt about Laurent. The day went along as normal as ever. I went to class with Morgan and Nah, and somehow haven't seen Brady the entire day. No sign of Inigo or Severa either, not even at lunch. It felt almost poetic, it seemed like I wasn't going to be able to give Brady his answer until club. I'm sure Mother would appreciate this approach.

The end of the day was here before I knew it, Nah went off to practice, Morgan went to book club, and I was left to Archery club with Brady. I'm not sure if I should wait for him outside of club, or tell him after. The decision was made for me however, I arrive to club to see Brady already there practicing.

"H-Hi," I say greeting him.

"H-Hey," It seemed he was feeling just as awkward as I was.

The entirety of club went by without either of us bringing it up, we were paired up once again and took the same shots we always have been, this time around it felt like club had dragged on for an eternity. Brady and I hardly spoke throughout the duration of club, we must have had the same thing stuck in our minds.

Once club ended Brady and I walked out together like usual, still accompanied with only silence. We found ourselves alone in the halls, the time was right. "…Brady." I said.

"Hm?" He responded.

"I um, I" I couldn't get the words out.

"You what Noire?" He asked.

"I-," The words escaped me again. I panicked and simply nodded.

"Eh, what?" Brady didn't quite understand, yet in return all I did was nod again faster. "Noire what are you doing?"

"My answer is yes!" I suddenly blurt out, not even the slightest clue where it came from.

"Noire, are you?"

"I'm sorry for making you wait, but my answer is yes! I want to be your girlfriend!"

"I, I don't know what to say," Before I knew it Brady had wrapped me in a warm embrace, I hugged him back. I don't know exactly how this got started, but I was happy.


End file.
